


Гордость и доводы рассудка

by Bathilda



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, F/M, Humor, АУ, Юмор, кроссовер, местами крэк
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герои "Доводов рассудка" встречаются с героями "Гордости и предубеждения", когда Крофты вместо Киллинч-холла снимают Незерфилд-парк. Перевод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7235) by Lise. 



> Бета: нет  
> Разрешение на перевод: Был отправлен запрос, но ответа не пришло  
> Статус: перевод еще не закончен  
> Дисклеймер: все принадлежит Дж.Остен и ее издателям. Ни на что не претендую.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: только с моего разрешения

 

Общеизвестно, что адмирал, располагающий приличным состоянием, должен подыскивать себе жену.

Как бы мало ни было известно о его семейном положении, после того как он поселился на новом месте, эта мысль настолько укореняется в умах окрестных семейств, что его тут же начитают считать законной добычей той или иной соседской дочки. То, что он мог оказаться настолько невнимательным к окружающими, что уже когда-то женился, казалось слишком абсурдным, чтобы всерьез об этом думать.

\- Мой дорогой мистер Беннет, - сказала однажды миссис Беннет своему мужу - слышали ли Вы, что Незерфилд-парк наконец-то сдан?

Мистер Беннет ответил, что он этого не слышал.

\- Но это так, - сказала миссис Беннет. – Только что заходила миссис Лонг и обо всем мне рассказала.

Мистер Беннет промолчал.

\- Неужели Вам не интересно узнать, кто его снял? – нетерпеливо спросила его жена.

\- Вы хотите мне рассказать, а я не имею ничего против того, чтобы вас послушать.

Этого было достаточно.

\- Ну так слушайте, мой дорогой, - продолжила миссис Беннет. - Миссис Лонг сказала, что Незерфилд снят очень богатым адмиралом из Северной Англии. В понедельник он приезжал туда в карете, запряженной четверкой лошадей, осмотрел поместье и пришел в такой восторг, что тут же условился обо всем с мистером Моррисом. Он переезжает к Михайлову дню, и уже в конце будущей недели туда приедет кое-кто из его прислуги.

\- А как его зовут?

\- Крофт.

\- Он женат или холост?

\- Как он может быть женат? В море же нет женщин, - недоуменно воскликнула миссис Беннет. - Адмирал с большим состоянием, около тридцати тысяч фунтов! Какая удача для наших девочек!

\- Как так? Разве это имеет к ним отношение?

\- Дорогой мистер Беннет, - ответила его жена, - иногда вы просто невыносимы! Разумеется, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду его женитьбу на одной из них.

\- Вряд ли это понравится его жене.

\- Его жене? Чепуха, как вы можете такое говорить! Вполне вероятно, что он влюбится в одну из них, и поэтому вы должны нанести ему визит как только он приедет.

\- Не вижу необходимости. Но вы с девочками можете поехать, или пошлите их одних, так даже будет лучше, поскольку вы так же красивы как и любая из них и можете понравиться адмиралу Крофу больше всех. Моряки не испытывают угрызений совести от того, что в каждом порту имеют по жене.

\- Мой дорогой, вы мне льстите. Когда-то я и в самом деле была не лишена привлекательности, но сейчас я уже не претендую на то, чтобы слыть красавицей. Женщине, у которой пять взрослых дочерей, не приходится много думать о своей красоте.

\- В подобных случаях у нее остается не так много красоты, чтобы о ней думать.

\- Милый, вам непременно следует навестить адмирала Крофта, как только он появится.

\- Едва ли я за это возьмусь.

 - Но подумайте о наших дочерях. Вы только представьте, как хорошо одна из них будет устроена. Сэр Уильям и леди Лукас решительно настроены нанести ему визит, а все ради Шарлотты - вы же знаете, что они не любят навещать незнакомых людей. Вы должны поехать, иначе мы никак не сможем у него побывать.

\- Вы чересчур щепетильны. Уверен, адмирал Крофт будет рад вас видеть, а я через вас передам ему записочку с обещанием выдать за него замуж любую из моих дочек, какая ему только понравится. Хотя, пожалуй, я замолвлю словечко за малышку Лиззи.

\- Надеюсь, вы ничего подобного не сделаете. Лиззи ничуть не лучше своих сестер. Я уверена, она и вполовину не так красива, как Джейн, и гораздо менее добродушна, чем Лидия. Но вы всегда оказываете ей предпочтение.

\- Ни одна из наших дочерей ничем особенно не примечательна, - ответил он. - Все они так же глупы и невежественны, как и другие девчонки, но Лиззи немного сообразительнее, чем ее сестры.

\- Мистер Беннет, как вы можете так оскорблять собственных детей? Вам доставляет удовольствие меня изводить. Конечно, вам нет никакого дела до моих истерзанных нервов.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, моя дорогая. Я давно привык с ними считаться. Ведь они — мои старые друзья. Недаром вы мне толкуете о них не меньше двадцати лет.

\- Ах, вы себе даже не представляете, как я страдаю.

\- Надеюсь, вы все же доживете до того времени, когда в окрестностях появится множество состоятельных морских офицеров.

\- Даже если их будет двадцать, какой в них прок, раз вы все равно отказываетесь к ним ездить?

\- Ну, если их будет двадцать, моя дорогая, тогда я, конечно, соберусь да сразу и объеду их всех подряд.[](http://sillystuff.ucoz.ru/index/0-131)


	2. Глава 1

  
  
Мистер Беннет одним из первых нанес визит адмиралу Крофту. Он с самого начала намеревался сделать это, хотя и уверял жену, что ни за что так не поступит.

Он вовсе не был удивлен или разочарован, узнав, что адмирал женат, напротив, именно этого он и ожидал от высокопоставленно морского офицера. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что миссис Крофт будет участвовать в разговоре, а не покинет комнату, как это обычно делала миссис Беннет. Мистер Беннет был немного ошеломлен данным обстоятельством. Его жена никогда не оставалась в комнате, если к нему заходил джентльмен - миссис Беннет не интересовал их разговор как таковой, она предпочитала домысливать его, расположившись в соседней комнате.

После обмена банальностями, мистер Беннет счел адмирала и миссис Крофт отнюдь не глупыми людьми и потому решил позволить себе сострить:

\- Моя жена будет разочарована, когда узнает, что вы женаты, адмирал. У нас пять дочерей.

\- Предвосхищая ваш вопрос: сыновей у меня нет, - любезно ответил адмирал Крофт. - Сколько лет вашим дочерям?

\- Младшей - пятнадцать, - выражение лица мистера Беннета ясно давало понять, что все его дочери были на выданье.

Адмирал понял.

\- Жаль разочаровывать миссис Беннет.

\- Ничего страшного, - отмахнулся мистер Беннет, и увидев, как странно посмотрела на него миссис Крофт, добавил: - Мне приятно, что я оказался прав, а она ошиблась.

\- Да, это действительно приятно, - согласился адмирал Крофт. - Но для меня это редкость. У моей жены есть неженатый брат, но он сейчас в море. Жаль, поскольку он любит балы, так же, полагаю, как и окрестные девушки. Если бы он представлял нашу семью на балах, нам с миссис Крофт не было бы необходимости их посещать.

\- Ваше мнение о местных девушках совершенно верно. И в ближайшие десять лет мне придется посещать все балы в округе.

Возможно, нестерпимое желание миссис Беннет как можно быстрее выдать замуж всех дочерей было, в конце концов, не так уж плохо.

Адмирал явно сочувствовал мистеру Беннету.

 - Я был однажды на балу, - сказал он, - и встретил там миссис Крофт. Конечно, я бывал и на других балах, но я их не помню. Каждый губернатор того или этого считает своим долгом дать бал в честь нового назначения - очень утомительно, скажу я вам. Дамы разодеты в пух и прах, а потом обижаются, что на следующий день их никто не узнает.

\- Но меня на следующий день ты узнал, - мягко возразила миссис Крофт.

 - Наверное, потому что ты мне понравилась. А может, потому что у тебя не было достаточно денег, чтобы разрядиться до неузнаваемости.

\- Уверен, миссис Беннет вы бы узнали, - сказал мистер Беннет.

Адмирал ему понравился, и он подумал, что тот станет прекрасным дополнением к местному обществу, особенно на балах. Хотя мистер Беннет подозревал, что его домочадцы с этим не согласятся, поскольку адмирал Крофт был женат, а его жена - немолодая и немодная - не стоила того, чтобы с ней соперничать.

 

* * *

 

\- Фредерик в море? - поинтересовалась миссис Крофт, когда их гость ушел. - Как ты мог такое сказать, зная, что он скоро придет к нам погостить?

У адмирала Крофта были на то веские причины.

\- Молодые (и старые) соседские дамы кажутся мне слишком возбудимыми, дорогая София. Назови мне хоть одну из посетивших нас семей, у которых нет дочек на выданье.

 - Я вообще не могу назвать ни одну - ни с дочерьми, ни без, - рассмеялась она. - Бедный Фередерик. Как ты думаешь, он готов жениться?

\- Должен, учитывая его возраст. Считаю, он будет рад такому большому выбору партнерш для танцев, среди которых можно найти себе жену. Ты уже пометила этот день в календаре?

\- Да, но тебе это мало поможет, поскольку ты привык полагаться на мою память, а не смотреть в календарь. Так что, если мне не захочется идти на бал, я предпочту о нем забыть. Существует более приятные способы знакомиться с людьми.

\- Боюсь, это наша обязанность. Напиши парню и попроси его привезти с собой его команду.

\- Дорогой, какой замечательный план! - проворковала София. Но о некоторых материальных аспектах она забыть не могла. - Кто будет кормить всех этих мужчин?

 - У меня полно замечательных планов, - ответил он. - Я что-нибудь придумаю. Мы можем оставить их на попечение миссис Беннет. Мистер Беннет дал понять, что им будут рады - без сомнения, все его  дочери выйдут замуж к концу второй недели.

София рассмеялась над тем, как ловко выкрутился адмирал.

\- Тебе не показалось, что он над ней насмехался?

\- Мне показалось, что пять минут назад ты насмехалась надо мной. Когда ворковала, - он прищурился, притворяясь, будто что-то подозревает.

\- Но я делала это любя, - возразила она. - Я никогда не сказала бы посторонним, что ты глуп.

\- Это потому, что я не глуп, - самоуверенно сказал адмирал.

\- Верно. Но если эти девушки так же глупы, как их мать, Фредерику они могут не понравиться.

 - Как он сможет, едва сойдя с корабля, понять, что глупо, а что нет?

\- Ну, он всегда может научиться этому здесь, - сказала сестра Фредерика. - Ведь мы будем рядом и не допустим, чтобы он был так глуп, чтобы влюбиться в какую-нибудь не слишком умную девчонку, не так ли?

 

* * *

 

 Капитан Фредерик Уэнтворт действительно был не женат и находился на пути в Незерфилд. Однажды он был помолвлен, но помолвка эта окончилась весьма неприятно, так что Фредерик предпочитал о ней не вспоминать. Годами образ Энн Эллиот терзал его душу и тело, но сейчас он наконец почувствовал, что может начать все заново, и он считал, что полностью вылечился. Раны, оставленные девушкой, которую он знал всего несколько месяцев, должны были бы быть незначительными по сравнению с теми, что оставила смерть близких друзей и знакомых офицеров - на них Фредерик мог положиться, на женщин же не мог положиться никто.

Его огорчило, что Энн не была достаточно тверда и уверена в нем, и Фредерик доказал, что она была неправа: ему везло с каждым назначением, и он разбогател.

 Она наверняка вышла замуж за кого-то с лучшими перспективами. И он должен сделать то же самое. На берегу полно девушек, и Фредерик точно знал, кто ему был необходим: девушка с решительным  характером, которая точно знает, чего хочет, и не поддастся на уговоры родных бросить его.

 Он погостит у Софии и посмотрит, есть ли в округе подходящие девушки. Сестра написала, что их там много, хотя она еще ни с одной не познакомилась. А адмирал добавил, что Фредерик должен привезти с собой свой экипаж, чтобы не разочаровать местных барышень. Фредерик взглянул на карету, следовавшую позади. Ее пассажирам в Незерфилде обрадуются больше, чем экипажу Фредерика, а у него самого будет компания, если все дамы в окрестности ему не подойдут. Адмирал и София, насколько Фредерик помнил, были всегда заняты в основном друг другом, и находиться рядом с ними, не имея другой компании, временами было довольно одиноко, а Фередрик уже устал от одиночества. Но частично это была та цена, которую он заплатил за капитанство.

Да, сейчас он был готов разделить свою жизнь с кем-либо, хотя его немного волновал тот факт, что его сестра и ее муж тоже так думали. Ему не нравились леди, которых ему навязывают, так же, как и сводничество. Он всегда сам контролировал свою жизнь и счастье (за исключением того скоротечного романа, о котором он не хотел вспоминать) и не собирался ничего менять.[](http://sillystuff.ucoz.ru/index/0-132)


	3. Глава 2

  
  
 Некоторое время мистеру Беннету удавалось скрывать тот факт, что он все же нанес визит адмиралу Крофту, и время от времени миссис Беннет жаловалась на его пренебрежение и невнимательность к собственным жене и дочерям, но он умудрялся не обращать на это внимания до тех пор, пока ему не представилась великолепная возможность рассказать об этом в присутствии всех домочадцев.

\- Не стоит чересчур уж украшать эту шляпку, Лиззи: адмирал Крофт все равно не узнает тебя на следующий день после бала, - сказал мистер Беннет своей второй дочери.

\- Что за глупости вы говорите, мистер Беннет! – воскликнула миссис Беннет, которая по-прежнему была настроена воспринимать в штыки любое упоминание о джентльмене, которому ее муж отказался нанести визит. Она даже отказалась встречаться со своими друзьями из опасения, что на сей раз они обойдут ее в сплетнях, а это было для нее поистине невероятным лишением. – Конечно он не узнает Лиззи, ведь он даже с ней не познакомиться, поскольку вы не сможете ему ее представить!

\- Я склонен думать, что он не узнает Лиззи, потому что полагает, что на балах все дамы разряжены так, что их невозможно узнать.

 Мистер Беннет с удовольствием отметил, что из всех присутствующих в комнате особ женского пола лишь Лиззи поняла, к чему он клонит. Джейн сомневалась, а все остальные не сообразили, что он имеет в виду.

\- Разряжены? – хихикнула Элизабет. – Он так и сказал, папа?

\- Лиззи, что за ерунду ты несешь! – заметила миссис Беннет. – Откуда твоему отцу знать? Он же не посетил его и никогда этого не сделает!

\- Скажите, папа, - спокойно продолжала расспрашивать отца Элизабет, - он и впрямь молодой, красивый и неженатый? Или же, как мы с Шарлоттой подозреваем, женат и так же стар, как и все адмиралы, о которых пишут в газетах.

\- Что, сэр Уильям Лукас не рассказал дочерям о существовании миссис Крофт? – поинтересовался мистер Беннет.

 - Я еще не видела Шарлотту с тех пор, как сэр Уильям и леди Лукас нанесли визит адмиралу, так что я не в курсе их открытий. Так миссис Крофт все же есть? А я-то подозревала, что в последнее время Лукасы не заглядывали к нам из-за того, что пытались оставить адмирала себе. - Во всяком случае, именно так поступила бы миссис Беннет.

Вот теперь у мистера Беннета была заинтересованная аудитория и он готов был говорить.

\- Да. Разве я с самого начала не говорил, что у адмирала наверняка есть жена?

\- Но он старый, так? – спросила Элизабет, которая вовсе не была удивлена наличием миссис Крофт. – И даже если бы он не был женат, он все равно был бы слишком стар.

\- Да, это была бы большая разница в возрасте, - признал мистер Беннет. – Но не настолько, чтобы я не дал свое согласия: если хоть одна из вас обоснуется в хорошем доме – или на корабле – я не смогу не благословить вас. Но взбодритесь, девочки! Моряки обычно имеют по жене в каждом порту, может, ему еще понравится кто-то из вас.

\- Мистер Беннет! – его жена была шокирована подобным заявлением.

А вот Лиззи никак на него не отреагировала и спросила:

\- У него есть сыновья?

 Если да, то эта пытка еще нескоро закончится.

\- Нет. Полагаю, миссис Крофт слишком молода, чтобы иметь сыновей твоего возраста, - улыбнулся мистер Беннет, прекрасно зная, что ответит на это его жена.

\- Какая неприятная женщина, - решила миссис Беннет. - Молода, но вышла замуж за старика. Уверена, только из-за его денег. Она симпатична?

\- Думаю, миссис Крофт красива ровно настолько, насколько это нужно адмиралу, - после некоторых колебаний ответил мистер Беннет. Сказать, что миссис Кроф миловидна, значило навлечь на себя неприятности; сказать, что она некрасива, значило причинить неприятности этой бедной женщине.

\- Помяните мое слово, девочки, - уверенно воскликнула миссис Беннет, - она страшна как смертный грех!

\- Вовсе нет, - возразил мистер Беннет. – Я хорошо ее разглядел, понимая, что всем вам будет интересно, как она выглядит и во что одета.

\- Она была одета по последней моде?

Мистер Беннет покачал головой.

\- Мне больно это признавать, но живя в одном доме с шестью особами женского пола, я научился отличать модно одетых дам от немодно одетых, и миссис Крофт принадлежит к числу последних. Зато, думаю, она очень разумная женщина, потому что мода и ум никогда не идут рука об руку.

\- Кажется, она приятный человек, - тихо сказала Элизабет. – Возможно, мама еще поймет, что она вышла замуж за адмирала не для того, чтобы досадить нам.

 

* * *

 Миссис Крофт и в самом деле вышла замуж за адмирала не для того, чтобы досадить кому бы то ни было. Более того, она сочеталась браком даже не с адмиралом, а с капитаном,  побывавшим в то время на одном балу, который ему даже понравилось, но вовсе не из-за танцев. И то, что сейчас от четы Крофт ожидали появления на местном балу, было для адмирала несколько обременительно, но он надеялся, что их возраст будет достаточным оправданием, чтобы не танцевать.

А еще он надеялся, что Фредерик приедет как раз вовремя, чтобы представлять на танцах всех обитателей Незерфилда, и, возможно, привезет с собой друзей. Местные жители, несмотря на то что регулярно читали газеты и ездили в Лондон, мало что знали о войне, о которой уверенно рассуждали, путая даты и битвы, а география была для них вообще чем-то запредельным. Они слышали про Трафальгар, но понятия не имели, где это, и не собирались это выяснять.

 София сказала мужу, что он знает так же мало о местной политике и налогах, как и их соседи – о войне, и адмиралу Крофту оставалось лишь верить, что он все же найдет общие темы для разговоров с соседями.

 

* * *

Вскоре адмирал и миссис Крофт нанесли мистеру Беннету ответный визит. Адмирала немедленно увел к себе мистер Беннет, оставив миссис Крофт на растерзание жене и дочерям. Элизабет и Джейн боялись, что их мать едва ли будет учтива с гостьей, которая увела из-под носа одной из ее дочерей адмирала, однако миссис Беннет была сама вежливость. То, что миссис Беннет была также сама глупость, ничуть не смутило миссис Крофт, которая с редким терпением сносила все ее вопросы и замечания, даже самые вздорные. Джейн и Элизабет, как всегда благоразумные и рассудительные, сделали все возможное, чтобы реабилитировать в глазах миссис Крофт женскую часть семьи Беннет, но Лидия свела на нет все их усилия.

\- Все моряки очень красивы, не так ли? – спросила она.

\- Не больше и не меньше, чем мужчины всех остальных профессий, - ответила миссис Крофт.

\- Все равно, вы наверняка наслаждались временем, проведенным на всех этих кораблях. Я знаю, мне бы точно там понравилось. На кораблях обычно много веселья, да?

\- Вряд ли. Пушечной стрельбы гораздо больше.

Услышав, что моряки на кораблях не особенно симпатичны, а балов там не дают, Лидия потеряла всякий интерес к миссис Крофт и стала глазеть в окно.

\- Вы видели, как стреляют из пушек? – поинтересовалась Элизабет.

\- Да, но только во время тренировок, разумеется. Когда дело доходило до боя, муж всегда отсылал меня вниз.

\- Почему?

 - Я спросила его о том же, - улыбнулась миссис Крофт, - и он ответил, что не хотел, чтобы меня убило на его глазах. И, честно говоря, после того, как я взглянула на нескольких мужчин, убитых взрывами, я начала его понимать.

Адмирал отсутствовал около пятнадцати минут, затем он вернулся, обменялся любезностями с дамами, и они с женой покинули дом Беннетов.

\- Ну почему у нас никогда не бывает _интересных_ соседей? – жалобно сказала Лидия после ухода Крофтов.

\- Зато, уверена, они могут рассказать немало увлекательных историй. Насколько я поняла, миссис Крофт, как и адмирал, много путешествовала по миру, - отозвалась Элизабет, которой хотелось бы поговорить с миссис Крофт без матери и Лидии. К счастью, Мэри и Китти молчали все то время, что жена адмирала была у них в гостях.

\- Когда вокруг происходило что-то по-настоящему любопытное, ее отсылали, так что она все равно ничего не видела.

\- Женщине не следует… - начала было Мэри, но ее быстро перебили и не дали продолжить.

 

* * *

Хотя у Беннетов Крофты ни словом не обмолвились о том, что со дня на день ожидают прибытия гостей, они, по всей вероятности, упомянули об этом в Лукас-лодж, поскольку Беннетам эту новость сообщила Шарлотта Лукас.

\- Если эти гости окажутся такими же старыми и невзрачными, как сами Крофты, то нам от них будет мало прока, - заявила миссис Беннет.

Шарлотта, не отличавшаяся красотой, предпочла никак не прокомментировать это высказывание, и Элизабет решила, что им с подругой лучше поговорить на свежем воздухе.

\- Мама была страшно оскорблена тем, что адмирал уже женат, - сказала Элизабет Шарлотте, когда они вышли из дома. – Теперь он может искупить свою вину, только если к нему приедет не меньше дюжины привлекательных джентльменов, но я сомневаюсь, что он пойдет на это, только чтобы завоевать расположение мамы.

Шарлотта улыбнулась.

\- Убеждена, моя матушка также была разочарована, но открыто она об этом не призналась. Нам Крофты очень понравились, они станут добрыми, приятными соседями.

\- Моему отцу - возможно, - с сомнением сказала Элизабет, - но сомневаюсь, что мама подружится с миссис Крофт, они слишком разные.

\- Твоя мама? – Шарлотта с удивлением посмотрела на подругу. – О, я говорила о себе. Моей матушке – только пообещай, что никому этого не скажешь, - два года назад исполнилось пятьдесят лет, а миссис Крофт нет еще и сорока.

\- Ты серьезно?! – воскликнула Элизабет и тут же вспомнила, что ее Шарлотта на несколько лет ее старше. – В таком случае, действительно, по возрасту она ближе к тебе, чем к твоей матери. Но как ты узнала? По виду миссис Крофт определенно невозможно определить ее возраст.

Шарлотта пожала плечами.

\- Крофты пробыли у нас больше часа и много говорили.

\- Так сколько привлекательных джентльменов к ним _все же приезжает?_

 

* * *

 На самом деле адмирал Крофт не знал ни того, сколько гостей привезет с собой Фредерик, ни того, будут ли среди них привлекательные джентльмены, - в письме к Софии Фредерик написал, что будет признателен, если ему разрешат захватить с собой нескольких друзей, но не уточнил, кого именно.

\- Лучше бы им быть симпатичными, - сказала София, - поскольку местные барышни только этого и ждут. Правда, в округе есть несколько разумных девушек, мисс Лукас, к примеру, да и старшая мисс Беннет показалась мне очень милой девушкой, хотя она очень мало говорила. А вторая мисс Беннет, хоть и говорила намного больше сестры, но толковые вещи.

\- Надеюсь, ты не присматриваешь себе невестку?

София рассмеялась.

\- Нет. Вначале я должна выяснить, кто из наших соседей достаточно умен и рассудителен. Знаю, ты хотел поселиться где-нибудь на западе, но Незерфилд – очень выгодная сделка.

Адмирал кивнул.

\- Да, потому что дом не красили уже по меньшей мере сотню лет.

София тоже это заметила, но это ее не слишком волновало, потому что они сняли Незерфилд на короткий срок.

\- Ну, изнутри этого не видно.

\- Я послал того молодца за краской.

За годы совместной жизни София научилась понимать, о ком говорит ее муж, в очередной раз забывший чье-то имя, как, например, сейчас.

\- Барнаби.

\- Да, и когда я сказал об этом мистеру Беннету, тот предложил парочку своих дочерей в качестве маляров.

\- Пусть, главное, чтобы ты сам этим не занялся.

\- А еще я сказал ему, что в молодости ты была такая же проворная, как обезьянка, но…

\- _Сказал_ он! - мрачно сказала София. – Я предпочла бы, чтобы ты принял его предложение. Элизабет и Лидия залезут на стремянку – а если наверху ее будут ждать красивые моряки, Лидия залезет на нее с крейсерской скоростью, - а третья дочь может ее подержать.

\- Я не собираюсь никого ждать наверху стремянки, - запротестовал адмирал.

 

* * *

Наконец настал день бала, о котором ходило так много слухов. Каждый знал лучше остальных, что адмирал Крофт приведет на бал целый корабль морских капитанов и лейтенантов, в красивой униформе и разбогатевших на войне. Их количество кружило голову. Правда, они были не военными в красных мундирах, но все же какими-никакими офицерами, и их должно было хватить на всех незамужних девушек округи, и еще останется.

Однако когда адмирал Крофт приехал на бал, выяснилось, что он привел с собой намного меньше гостей, чем все рассчитывали, и среди них даже были дамы. Адмирал с готовностью представлял своих спутников, и вскоре все узнали, кто они: капитан Уэнтворт, брат миссис Крофт, и капитан Харвил, с женой и сестрой. А поскольку наличие миссис Харвил делало капитана Харвила недосягаемым для матримониальных притязаний, а мисс Харвил наверняка была обручена с капитаном Уэнтвортом, адмирала Крофта признали очень жестоким человеком.

То, что капитан Уэнтворт и мисс Харвил на самом деле не были помолвлены выяснилось далеко не сразу, поскольку первый танец они танцевали вместе и, казалось, хорошо друг друга знали. Но пока это недоразумение не разъяснилось, все меритонские дамы жалели, что у капитана Уэнтворта – красивого мужчины, нажившего, к тому же, крупное состояние во время войны, - есть невеста.

Элизабет слушала эти сплетни с нескрываемым удовольствием, которое вскоре превратилось в смущение, потому что именно ее отец наслаждался тем, что распространял эти разочаровывавшие всех новости, а ее мать громче всех жаловалась на то, что из-под ее носа ушли такие достойные женихи. Пожалуй, Элизабет пережила бы это, не обвини миссис Беннет адмирала Крофта в том, что он разрушил все их надежды, и хотя миссис Крофт ничем не показала, что услышала это, Элизабет от этого было не легче. Сама она ничего не ждала ни от новых обитателей Незерфилда, ни от их гостей: отец не раз негативно отзывался о характере моряков, и в отличие от сестер Элизабет не привлекала военная форма, не говоря уже о том, что любой мужчина в первую очередь заинтересуется Джейн. Вот почему Элизабет совсем не расстроило отсутствие потенциальных женихов в незерфилдской компании.

 Капитан Уэнтворт пришел на бал с твердым намерением повеселиться, а когда он ставил перед собой какую-то задачу, он ее, как правило, выполнял. И это означало, что капитан Уэнтворт действительно наслаждался балом.

Харвил идти на бал не хотел, поскольку на танцах, с его ранением, от него мало толку, но Уэнтворт убедил друга в том, что тот сможет занять себя беседой. В конце концов, всем нужно время от времени ходить на подобные мероприятия, хотя бы для того, чтобы просто понаблюдать за танцами, раз нет возможности в них участвовать. Капитан Уэнтворт первый свой танец танцевал с Фанни и решил, что ей бал также очень понравился. И это было хорошо, потому что ей не часто выпадала возможность поразвлечься - у Харвилов не было на это денег. К счастью, Фанни никогда на это не жаловалась и была удовлетворена своей жизнью и находила себе другие развлечения – например, чтение или обучение племянников и племянниц, - чем капитан Уэнтворт искренне восхищался.[](http://sillystuff.ucoz.ru/index/0-133)


	4. Глава 3

  
Из-за недостатка кавалеров второй танец Элизабет вынуждена была просидеть у стены, так же как и мисс Харвил, которую семье Беннет представил сам адмирал Крофт.

 - Капитан танцует с другой, - сказала Элизабет  мисс Харвил.

Миссис Крофт разговаривала с миссис Харвил, адмирал Крофт – с капитаном Харвилом и парой местных джентльменов, а капитан Уэнтворт танцевал с другой дамой, так что мисс Харвил была предоставлена самой себе.

\- Капитан может танцевать с кем пожелает, - любезно ответила мисс Харвил, а чьих глазах плескалось веселье.

\- Так вы не пара? – без обиняков спросила Элизабет.

После первого танца мисс Харвил и капитан Уэнтворт разошлись с разные стороны, и Элизабет не заметила ни у одного из них признаков влюбленности друг в друга, но она допускала, что просто их не увидела, или же в их союзе и не было никакой любви.

\- В танцах? Нет, как видите.

У Элизабет сложилось впечатление, что мисс Харвил поддразнивает ее, но, пожалуй, она это заслужила – не следовало так откровенно пытаться выяснить, в самом ли деле мисс Харвил помолвлена с капитаном Уэнтвортом. Но Элизабет оправдывало то, что капитан был одним из самых красивых мужчин из всех, когда-либо заезжавших в Меритон.

\- Но нам дали понять, что вы обручены с капитаном Уэнтвортом. Адмирал так сказал.

\- Адмирал довольно легкомысленный человек, - снисходительно ответила мисс Харвил, - он иногда забывает упомянуть о самом важном. Вспомните: когда он говорил о том, что я обручена с капитаном, он назвал его имя? Ручаюсь, нет. Я и в самом деле помолвлена с капитаном, но не с Уэнтвортом. Мой жених – друг капитана Уэнтворта и моего брата. И если бы он был сейчас здесь, мы бы танцевали вместе или же сидели в углу, как это делают пожилые пары.

 Некоторое время Элизабет размышляла над тем, стоит ли обнародовать тот факт, что капитан Уэнтворт не связан обязательствами с мисс Харвил, и в конце концов решила, что нет. Позже капитан Уэнтворт может поблагодарить ее за эту отсрочку, какой бы короткой она ни была - такая хорошая новость быстро станет известна всему городу.

\- А где ваш капитан?

\- Выполняет свой долг, - улыбнувшись, с гордостью сказала мисс Харвил. – Но он скоро освободится, и тогда мы поженимся.

\- Вы, должно быть, с нетерпением этого ждете.

\- О да, уже несколько лет, - серьезно отозвалась мисс Харвил. – Мужчины, служащие своей стране, не всегда вольны распоряжаться собой, и не все из них по достоинству вознаграждаются за их службу отечеству, так что морякам могут потребоваться годы, чтобы накопить достаточно денег и жениться.

\- И сколько ушло на это у вашего жениха?

\- Шесть лет.

\- Шесть лет! – воскликнула Элизабет. – Не думаю, что я выдержала бы столько.

\- Ну, иногда мы с ним виделись, а все остальное время он писал мне письма. У него это замечательно выходит, и я постоянно их перечитываю.

\- Да, но… - Элизабет сильно сомневалась в том, что письма помогают поддерживать любовь на расстоянии.

\- Кажется, вы никогда не получали писем от по-настоящему романтичного мужчины.

\- Если честно, я еще не получала писем ни от одного мужчины. Но моей сестре однажды посвятили стихотворение, - закатила глаза Элизабет.

 - О боже, что, оно было таким ужасным? – спросила мисс Харвил. – Я не одобряю, когда поклонники сочиняют стихи девушкам, в чьем расположении они не уверены, - в них могут отразиться испытываемые ими сомнения. Мой капитан Бенвик великолепно пишет. Письма и стихи Фредерика… капитана Уэнтворта тоже неплохи, но в них он только язвит и насмехается. Увы, он впустую тратит свой талант.

\- Откуда вы это знаете, если вы не обручены? – Элизабет мог бы понравиться мужчина, который умел язвить, но, кажется, при этом он был не совсем добропорядочным.

\- Мы с ним однажды играли – один из нас начинал писать стихотворение, а другой его заканчивал, так вот, его двустишья были на редкость неприличными.

 

* * *

Вскоре к девушкам подошел капитан Уэнтворт, и Элизабет, с удовольствием разговаривавшая с мисс Харвил, согласилась на танец с капитаном лишь после того, как ее собеседница слегка толкнула мисс Беннет локтем. Элизабет призналась себе, что ей интересен капитан Уэнтворт. Помимо того, что капитан был весьма симпатичен, он также казался добрым другом, раз нашел время посидеть и побеседовать с капитаном Харвилом, который из-за своей хромоты не мог танцевать. Это, несомненно, делало капитану Уэнтворту честь.

И, как оказалось, он был в состоянии одновременно хорошо танцевать и разговаривать.

\- Я видел, как мисс Харвил подтолкнула принять мое приглашение. Сожалею, если вам приходится танцевать вопреки желанию.

По его тону Элизабет поняла, что капитан вовсе на нее не обижен, и поэтому не стала лукавить при ответе.

\- Я не хотела оставлять мисс Харвил среди незнакомых ей людей, но ей не пришлось долго меня убеждать согласиться на танец с вами.

Капитан Уэнтворт заинтересованно посмотрел на Элизабет. Слово «убеждение» в любом разговоре неизменно приковывало его внимание.

\- Вы часто поддаетесь чужим уговорам?

\- Не лишенным смысла и разумным – да, конечно.

Капитан был удивлен, услышав это признание, однако мисс Беннет извиняло то, что она различала убеждения, призывающие к хорошим вещам, и убеждения, подталкивающие к дурным поступкам.

\- А плохому влиянию?

Элизабет склонила голову, размышляя.

\- «Плохое влияние» - достаточно субъективное понятие. Как и кто определит, что плохо, а что хорошо?

Тут фигура танца потребовала от них поменять партнеров, и капитан Уэнтворт использовал это, чтобы обдумать сказанное Элизабет. Вспомнив об одном конкретном случае чужого влияния, он нахмурился. Наверное, то, что для него безоговорочно является примером плохого влияния, кто-то назовет влиянием положительным, но капитан не сомневался в том, одно из этих суждений ложное. Определенно ложное. И когда он снова приблизился к мисс Беннет, то спросил:

\- Так вы не допускаете вероятности объективного подхода при рассмотрении данного вопроса?

\- Нет, - отозвалась Элизабет с чарующей улыбкой.

Капитан Уэнтворт поднял бровь.

\- Но ведь люди, которые убеждают кого-то совершить неверный поступок, но полагают, что они действуют во благо, просто-напросто предубеждены, или заблуждаются, или чего-то не понимают.

\- То есть все, кто не считают так, как вы, неправы, - насмешливо заключила Элизабет.

От капитана Уэнтворта ускользнула причина ее веселья, как и то, почему она пришла к такому мнению. Но он ничуть не оскорбился и, не колеблясь, ответил с той твердостью, которой обладают лишь люди, которые ни разу в жизни не ошибались:

\- Да, я и впрямь всегда прав.

\- Как невыносимо тяжело, должно быть, вашим дорогим и близким людям! – рассмеялась Элизабет.

\- Признаться, я никогда не замечал, что моим друзьям и родным непросто со мной общаться, - сказал капитан, гадая, есть ли в выводе, сделанном мисс Беннет, доля истины. – Я невнимательно смотрел?

\- Никто не любит людей, которые всегда правы.

\- Это справедливо только в отношении тех, кто этим похваляется.

\- Действительно, - уступила Элизабет, - сдержанная самоуверенность более привлекательна, с ней человек кажется надежным и заслуживающим доверия.

\- Я тоже предпочитаю надежных людей несносным хвастунам, - широко улыбнулся капитан Уэнтворт. – Кстати о первых: могу я отметить, что мужчины более надежны, чем женщины?

\- Это вовсе не так! – запротестовала Элизабет, но поскольку у нее не нашлось убедительных доводов, чтобы опровергнуть заявление капитана, а тот не желал объяснить свою точку зрения, то их спор так ни к чему и не привел.

Капитан Уэнтворт танцевал с каждой барышней, с которой его познакомили, до самого конца бала. К тому времени он был доволен собой, но мало что помнил из событий вечера.

\- Какая девушка понравилась тебе больше всего? - спросила Фанни, едва он помог ей выйти из экипажа. Она предпочла бы доехать домой на козлах, как это сделал Фредерик, но адмирал ей не позволил, так что девушке пришлось отложить расспросы.

\- Не знаю.

В его памяти сохранились все разговоры, которые он сегодня вел, но вот сопоставить их с именами и лицами ему не удалось, скорее всего, потому среди встреченных им сегодня девушек не было ни одной мало-мальски интересной. Хотя Фредерик и переставал твердить себе, что нельзя разглядеть душевные и умственные качества человека после единственного танца, он знал, что это возможно, поскольку с ним такое однажды случилось. Тогда он запомнил и имя девушки, и ее лицо, и каждое ее слово.

\- А вот мне очень понравилась мисс Элизабет Беннет, - сказала Фанни.

\- А это кто? – поинтересовался Фредерик. Фамилия «Беннет» определенно была ему знакома, но, если ему не изменяла память, ее носили несколько сестер, и он затруднялся определить, какую из них звали Элизабет. Более того, лицо, которое ему представилось, когда он услышал это имя, он хотел видеть менее всего* .

\- Я как раз с ней беседовала, когда ты пригласил ее на танец.

\- Так как я намеренно приглашал всех барышень, с которыми ты болтала, то это мне мало о чем говорит.

Фанни засмеялась, но не восприняла его всерьез, поскольку могла поклясться, что ничего подобного не было.

\- Ты вел с ней довольно оживленный разговор. Она невысокого роста и была в голубом платье.

Фредерик наконец припомнил Элизабет Беннет и выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

\- Она мила, но не настолько, чтобы нарушить мой покой.

Вообще-то, мисс Элизабет была не только мила, но еще и умна, бойка на язык и даже немного дерзка. Но все это Фредерик вспомнил слишком поздно, и это заставило его поморщиться.

Возмущенная Фанни ахнула.

\- Мне следует сурово тебя отчитать, Фредерик, потому что джентльмену не подобает так отзываться о дамах.

\- Извини, Фанни. Можно я вообще не буду отзываться об их внешности?

\- Как насчет старшей мисс Беннет? Она настоящая красавица.

Фредерик попытался вспомнить еще одну из сестер Беннет. Это та, которая все время улыбалась, но была чересчур скучна? Да, она красавица, но этого недостаточно.

\- Очень уж безжизненная особа, дорогая Фанни. Почему ты с ней не подружилась?

\- Сдаюсь, ты меня раскусил. Она так идеальна, что я рядом с ней я чувствую себя…

\- … далекой от совершенства, - кратко и решительно закончил предложение капитан и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что теперь Фанни непременно полюбопытствует, какой он видит идеальную женщину. Фанни была смышленой и наблюдательной девушкой, с которой лучше держать ухо востро.

Они уже давно знали друг друга, и иногда Фредерик задавался вопросом, получилось бы у них что-нибудь, если бы они встретились, к примеру, до того, как он влюбился в Энн? Пожалуй, если бы это была любовь с первого взгляда, на меньшее Фредерик не согласился бы. Фанни была с ним отчасти солидарна: она сама влюбилась в Джеймса Бенвика с первого взгляда.

\- О чем это ты, Фанни? – спросил адмирал.

\- Ни о чем, дядюшка Джеймс, - кокетливо отозвалась Фанни, и адмирал ударил ее своей шляпой.

\- Несносное дитя, не называй меня дядюшкой.

Она хихикнула.

\- Но ведь вы такой милый старичок.

\- Я знаю.

Адмирал отнюдь не считал себя старым, но он не собирался доставлять удовольствие Фанни, противореча ей.

\- А что тебе поведал Фредерик? Он так много танцевал…

Адмирал мог бы и сам поинтересоваться об этом у шурина, но он наслаждался поездкой в полной тишине и только сейчас осознал, что упустил эту возможность.

\- Он должен начать запоминать встречающихся ему девушек, если намеревается когда-либо жениться, - откликнулась Фанни.

Фредерик расхохотался, потому что Фанни была права.

\- Я как раз думал об этом. Но мне некуда спешить, и я не удовлетворюсь кем-то второсортным. В конце концов, есть же любовь с первого взгляда.

\- Мы-то в курсе, а вот ты откуда это знаешь? – последовал быстрый ответ.

Фредерик сообразил, что проговорился о своем прошлом, и впредь надо быть с этим осторожнее.

\- Вы двое часто мне об этом твердите.

С этим Фанни и адмирал поспорить не могли, и Фредерик вздохнул с облегчением оттого, что они ему поверили.

Сестры Беннет, за исключением Мэри, были единодушные в своей симпатии к капитану Уэнтворту. Элизабет он приглянулся, Джейн нашла, что он – образец совершенства, а Китти и Лидия были от него в восторге, потому что он упомянул о пиратах.

\- Он вел себя так, как молодой человек и должен вести себя на балу, - сказала Джейн Элизабет, которая, улыбнувшись, назвала его не таким уж молодым.

\- Верно, он непринужденно общался со всеми и станцевал так много танцев, как мог, причем с разными партнершами, включая нас с тобой. Но если бы капитан Уэнтворт также уделил внимание Мэри, Лидии и Китти, он стал бы в моих глазах просто неотразимым. Я постаралась его на это спровоцировать, но он не поддался.

Джейн, которая никогда в жизни никого ни на что не провоцировала, спросила с интересом:

\- Неужели ты так прямо попросила его станцевать с ними?

\- Нет, это было бы крайне жестоко. Представляешь, он всегда прав, но ему это нравится. Я бы никогда в это не поверила, если бы не знала тебя.

\- Ты льстишь мне, Лиззи.

\- Ничуть. Однако между вами огромная разница: ты скромна, а он – нет. Буду ждать, когда проявятся его недостатки, у него, как и любого другого человека, не может их не быть.

\- Тебе он не нравится?

\- Нравится, но у тебя, как у старшей, на него больше прав.

Пока что не было ни единого намека на то, что капитану Уэнтворту нравится кто-то из них, но в любом случае, если он выберет Джейн, Элизабет перенесет это с достоинством.

_______________  
* Для тех, кто забыл/не знал: старшую сестру Энн Эллиот звали Элизабет.


	5. Глава 4

 

– Фредерик, пойдем со мной к Беннетам, – предложила за завтраком Фанни. – Я хочу увидеться с мисс Беннет, а тебе все равно нечем заняться. Томас пообещал детям сходить с ними на рыбалку. А… – она взглянула на генерала и не стала заканчивать предложение. Все знали, что у генерала есть новая гребная лодка, которую непременно необходимо было опробовать, желательно с Софией, а не с Фредериком. Впрочем, даже если нашелся бы смельчак, решивший составить компанию адмиралу и Софии, лодка вмещала не больше двух пассажиров.

 Фредерик был не в настроении быстро сдаваться.

 – Я тоже один из детей.

 – Ничего подобного. Кроме того, мне нужен проводник до Лонгборна, вдруг я заблужусь?

 Фредерик лишь рассмеялся над ее словами, поскольку ни капли ей не поверил. Она ни за что не собралась бы куда-либо, если бы не знала дорогу, следовательно, заблудиться ей точно не грозило. Фанни определенно не была глупа.

 – Не заблудишься.

 – Я даже не представляю, где Лонгборн!

 – Я тоже.

 В этом ей от него будет мало толку.

 – Фредерик, ты должен пойти со мной. Барышням Беннет понравится, если ты зайдешь к ним в гости, хотя бы потому что других развлечений у них тут, кажется, все равно нет. Им интересны новые лица.

 Благодаря профессии своего брата Фанни встречалась со множеством людей, но она также провела немало дней и недель в абсолютной изоляции. Сестры Беннет наверняка обрадуются новому знакомству.

Фредерик вздохнул.

 – Это далеко отсюда?

 Фанни понимала, что если она признается в том, что сверялась с картой, это ослабит ее позицию.

 – Несколько миль.

 – Может быть, нам лучше поехать верхом?

 Может, и лучше, но Фанни уже побывала на конюшне, где сделала разочаровавшее ее открытие.

 – Это был бы неплохой план, если бы на конюшне имелось для меня седло. Так что если хочешь, чтобы я проехалась с тобой верхом, купи мне сначала седло.

 Фредерик снова вздохнул.

 – Если эти девушки станут твоими друзьями, возможно, это действительно имеет смысл. Давай доведем лошадей до Меритона.

 – Не потакай каждой ее прихоти, – сказал ему Харвилл. – Она вполне в состоянии прогуляться. В крайнем случае, купи седло для Софии и позволь Фанни пользоваться им.

 – Я сейчас не в том положении, чтобы кататься верхом, – возразила София. – Предпочитаю лодку.

 – Зато у тебя есть лошади, а у нас нет, – отозвался Харвилл, – и Фанни не нужно седло.

 – Я тоже так думаю, – согласилась с ним Фанни. – Но Фредерик полагает, что я не в умею долго ходить, и поэтому он лучше купит мне седло, чем окажется в ситуации, когда я сяду на землю и завоплю, что устала. Хотя ты-то сознаешь, что мне давно уже не три года, и мы не берем с собой маленького Фредди.

 – Я не собираюсь менять решение. Мы идем в Меритон и покупаем тебе седло, – заявил Фредерик. – Ты отправляешься на рыбалку? – спросил он у Харвилла.

 – Да, с маленьким Фредди, но он уже год как не ведет себя так, как описала Фанни. Можешь смело брать ее с собой – уверен, она тоже перерастет такое поведение.

 – Брать ее с собой? Да это она берет меня с собой, – возмутился Фредерик.

 

* * *

 Фанни и Фредерик дошли-таки до Меритона, где приобрели для Фанни седло. Как сказал Фанни Фредерик, денег у него хватало, но ему некуда было их тратить, и ему только приятно делать ей подарки. После этого они выяснили дорогу до Лонгборна, и добрались туда верхом. Фредерику было любопытно, что затеяла Фанни, если, конечно, она что-то затеяла. Судя по ее вопросам и некоторым комментариями, она вбила себе в голову, что раз уж Фредерик больше не в море, он готов найти себе жену. Она часто спрашивала его, почему он ни с кем не обручен.

По всем меркам он был хорошей партией, и на балу он не увидел ни одного мужчины, равного ему по уму или привлекательности. Таким образом, все местные барышни постараются побыстрее заполучить его или, точнее, его деньги и внешность, но когда дело дойдет до испытания на любовь и доверие, они, вполне возможно, легко бросят его, как это уже случилось с ним однажды.

 Фредерик предпочел бы взять это дело в свои руки, хотя, само собой, с девушками обычно бывает столько неопределенности, что вопросы, подобные женитьбе, никогда не бывают полностью в руках мужчин. Если, конечно, мужчина хочет чего-то большего, чем просто статус женатого мужчины. Фредерик хотел. На море и в кругу его приятелей часто говорилось о женщинах, и пусть Фредерику почти нечего было сказать по этой теме, она достаточно его интересовала, чтобы натолкнуть на размышления.

Он составит компанию Фанни и пообщается с сестрами Беннет. Возможно, он также познакомится с какими-нибудь достойными мужчинами, которые не пошли на бал, посещение которого (как и прочих балов), служило, судя по всему, одной единственной цели – привлечению женского внимания. Однако Фредерик помнил совершенно иную молодую леди, не похожую на остальных девушек. Ее интересовали не балы, а разговоры – серьезные разговоры с редкими шутками, без малейшего намека на флирт. Фредерик вообще сомневался, что она умеет флиртовать.

 Но нет, он не должен думать о ней.

 – Ты выглядишь очень злым, – заметила Фанни. – Я вынудила тебя делать то, что тебе не нравится? Ты предпочел бы пойти на рыбалку?

 – Нет, дело не в этом.

 Фредерик попытался выкинуть из головы все мысли об этой девушке. Он вернулся на сушу с твердым намерением никогда больше о ней не вспоминать, потому что ему это не нужно, но ему то и дело напоминало о ней то одно, то другое.

 – Я обычно не так настойчиво, как кажется, добиваюсь того, чего хочу.

 – Я знаю.

 Он никогда так о ней не думал. Иногда, в некоторых случаях – пусть сейчас и был не один из таких моментов, – людям позволено вести себя глупо и безумно. Со всеми такое случается. Со всеми.

 – К тому же тебе пойдет это на пользу.

Фредерик чуть не рассмеялся. У него было то же мнение по поводу ее похода на бал, но он никогда не предполагал, что кто-то поверит в то, что ему самому нужна подобная благотворительность. Фредерик Уэнтворт, которому требуется такая помощь? Это и впрямь было почти смешно.

 – Пойдет-пойдет, – немного обеспокоенно повторила Фанни.

 – Спасибо. Я знаю, что действуешь из лучших побуждений.

 – Но ты сам способен о себе позаботиться.

 Во всяком случае, пришло в голову Фанни, Фредерик в этом не сомневался, но ведь каждому порой не помешает чья-то помощь. Фредерик не страдал застенчивостью, но едва ли он осмелился бы нанести визит девушкам в одиночку.

 – Разумеется.

 – В самом деле?

 Фанни вопросительно посмотрела на него, и по ее взгляду было понятно, что она не слишком в это верит.

 

* * *

Мистер Беннет с удовольствием испортил семье приятный отдых, когда пригласил капитана Уэнтворта в библиотеку, где предложил ему выпить.

 – Бедняга, – сказал мистер Беннет, – вас заставили прийти сюда.

 – Мисс Харвилл захотела навестить вашу дочь, но побоялась, что заблудится, – вежливо отозвался Фредерик.

 Он не совсем был уверен в том, почему мистер Беннет жалеет его, и в итоге решил, что это не может быть настоящая жалость. Однако он понятия не имел, что глава семейства Беннетов в действительности имел в виду.

 – Что ж, к счастью я оказался дома, чтобы спасти вас от их несносной болтовни.

 Мистер Беннет намеревался проверить капитана, а заодно и немного развлечься, глядя на мужчину, лишенного общества прекрасных дам, которого тот, несомненно, жаждал.

 Фредерик устроился поудобнее. Его нелегко было запугать или сбить с толку, и уж точно эта задача была не под силу джентльмену, пригласившего его в свою библиотеку так, словно он был потенциальным женихом его дочери, которого следовало хорошенько допросить, прежде чем позволить ему ухаживать за этой самой дочерью. А ведь еще даже не положил глаз ни на одну из здешних девушек.

 – И получше со мной познакомиться. Вы всегда так внимательны ко всем молодым людям, заходящим в гости к вашим дочерям, независимо от их намерений? Сложно поверить, что вы так добры исключительно из-за сострадания ко мне.

 – Вы разве не знаете, что после бала вы стали основной темой всех разговоров в округе, капитан? До того, как все услышали о миссис Крофт, пальма первенства в этом была у адмирала Крофта.

 – Вот кто действительно бедняга! Единственная женщина, которая ему нравится, – моя сестра, и если бы он знал, что его обсуждало так много дам, ему было бы очень неловко.

 – Зато вы, похоже, к этому привыкли, – вопросительно поднял бровь мистер Беннет.

 – Капитанов и их решения всегда много обсуждают, – нейтрально улыбнувшись, ответил Фредерик. Откровенно говоря, он не был уверен в том, что он когда-либо находился в центре такого вот внимания множества женщин, поскольку он не так уж часто встречался с представительницами прекрасного пола (его сестра не в счет). – Но почему местные дамы не знали о миссис Крофт?

 Мистер Беннет пожал плечами.

 – Они не желали о ней знать, однако тот, кто знакомится с адмиралом, не может избежать знакомства с его женой.

 – Это точно – хмыкнул Фредерик. – Они всегда и везде вместе. Сейчас они катаются на лодке, капитан Харвилл на рыбалке со старшими детьми, а миссис Харвилл занимается младшими, так что мне ничего не оставалось, как пойти с мисс Харвилл.

 Вот, это ясно даст понять, что у него нет никаких намерений в отношении любой из сестер Беннет, – он лишь сопровождает Фанни, не больше и не меньше.

 – Вы также могли бы отправиться на рыбалку, – проницательно заметил мистер Беннет.

 – Именно так я и собирался поступить, но тут мисс Харвилл выразила опасение, что она может сбиться с пути. Вам известно, как искусно девушки умеют убеждать, – сказал Фредерик и мысленно поморщился. Ну почему каждый сегодняшний разговор напоминает ему о прошлом?

 

* * *

 – Девочки, чем ваш отец может беседовать с капитаном Уэнтвортом? – с очевидным недовольством спросила миссис Беннет и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: – Вам понравился бал, мисс Харвилл? Вы часто бываете на балах?

 – Нет, почти никогда, поэтому бал мне очень понравился. Пожалуй, я была от силы на полудюжине балов.

 Фанни надеялась, что никто не сочтет, что это много. Она в свои двадцать четыре года так точно не считала.

 Миссис Беннет удовлетворена тем, что мисс Харвилл не принадлежала к высшему по сравнению с семейством Беннет обществу с большим количеством балов, лучшими танцорами и более модно и дорого одетыми женщинами.

 – Мой брат нашел подходящий дом в Лайме, но он освободится только через месяц.

 – В Лайме!

 – Да, в настоящее время в этом доме живут те, кто приехал туда на отдых, – улыбнулась Фанни. Вряд ли в Лайме будет особо весело и едва ли там найдется подходящее общество, и, быть может, если Фанни успеет вовремя выйти замуж, она вообще не будет там жить. – Приближается мертвый сезон, так что скоро там будет довольно безлюдно.

 – А что капитан Уэнтворт?

 Разумеется, информация о нем была важнее, чем планы самой Фанни.

 – У него нет собственного дома. Кроме сестры у него есть еще брат, проживающий в Шропшире, и капитан Уэнтворт может поехать навестить его, но я затрудняюсь сказать, как долго он там пробудет.

 – Возможно, до тех пор, пока у него не появится собственный дом, – предположила миссис Беннет.

 – Его сестра не возражает против того, чтобы он жил с ней… он и девушка, которую он может взять с в жены.

 – Капитан ищет себе жену? – подалась вперед миссис Беннет.

 За спиной матери Элизабет закатила глаза, что немало позабавило Фанни. Учитывая, что она не была ни Фредериком, ни его потенциальной женой, она могла позволить себе веселиться.

– Не очень активно, но тот факт, что он больше не в море, не препятствует женитьбе. – И добавила, надеясь, что миссис Беннет пойдет на пользу доза реальности: – Морские офицеры все очень привлекательны, но нельзя забывать, что большую часть жизни они проводят вдали от дома.

\- Или вообще не возвращаются домой, – вставила Элизабет.

 – Да, существует и такая вероятность, – кивнула Фанни, сжав кулаки.

 Секундой позже в комнату вошел Фредерик, и Фанни обрадовалась тому, что его появление отвлекло ее от мрачных мыслей. Наблюдать за выражениями лиц всех присутствующих в комнате было невероятно увлекательно.


	6. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

 

Когда ее отец освободил, наконец, капитала Уэнтворта, Элизабет была уже вне себя от нетерпения, поскольку ей пришлось слушать, как ее мать расспрашивала мисс Харвилл о капитане. Миссис Беннет чрезвычайно обрадовала новость о том, что их гости не помолвлены, но, к счастью, она не высказала своего восторга при мисс Харвилл. Однако, как подозревала Элизабет, чувства ее матери не стали для мисс Харвилл секретом. Мисс Харвилл не производила впечатление дурочки.

 – Прошу прощения за задержку, миссис Беннет, – изящно поклонившись хозяйке дома, сказал капитан, войдя в комнату.

 У Элизабет всегда вызывала подозрение излишняя обходительность, но пока что капитан Уэнтворт еще не перешел опасную черту. Он либо не знал, что для того, чтобы завоевать расположение миссис Беннет не требуются чересчур вежливые манеры, либо он и впрямь был отлично воспитан. Как бы там ни было, он сел рядом с миссис Беннет, а не с кем-либо из ее дочерей, успешно предотвратив таким образом всякое проявление зависти и раздора среди мисс Беннет.

 – Надеюсь, я не помешал, – сказал капитан Уэнтворт.

 Миссис Беннет торопливо заверила его, что нет, ничего подобного, и приказала Джейн налить ему еще кофе. Капитан учтиво поблагодарил Джейн за доброту, но в его голосе, как заметила Элизабет, не было восхищения. И, хоть Лиззи и не знала, нравится ли Уэнтворт Джейн, она посочувствовала старшей сестре, одновременно возмутившись тому, что Джейн, самая красивая из них, не получила со стороны капитана восхищения, которого заслуживала.

Лидия, не сдержавшись, воскликнула:

– Капитан, расскажите нам о пиратах! На балу вы покинули нас на самом интересном и захватывающем месте.

 Капитал бросил быстрый взгляд на мисс Харвилл, которая сказала тихо Элизабет:

– Он наверняка сочинил эту историю.

И, прочистив горло, мисс Харвилл сказала Уэнтворту:

– Почему бы вам не рассказать, как вас однажды не поджарили на сковородке?

 – Верно, это хорошая история, – с широкой улыбкой признал капитан и начал рассказывать о своих приключениях Лидии и Китти, которые только ахали, охали и громко взвизгивали.

 

Элизабет тоже был интересен этот рассказ, но она сидела слишком далеко, чтобы хорошо его расслышать.

– Боюсь, мы неблагодарная аудитория для капитана Уэнтворта, – прошептала она своей соседке. В самом деле, она-то не стала бы так громко визжать.

 – Я – точно нет, – согласилась мисс Харвилл. – Это одна из тех историй, которые моряки рассказывают друг другу, выпив лишнего. Если бы он отклонился от курса на пару тысяч миль, его и впрямь могли бы поджарить, но я также допускаю, что он своими глазами видел останки той самой сковородки.

 Элизабет хихикнула. Несмотря на скептицизм мисс Харвилл, она была заинтригована.

– Вы когда-нибудь бывали в море?

– Только на обычных рейсах из одного порта в другой, сковородки в которых недостаточно велики, чтобы поджарить в них человека. Если хотите узнать более достоверные сведения, вам следует спросить миссис Крофт. Она везде побывала.

– Почему не у адмирала Крофта? Не могу представить, чтобы он разрешил жене исследовать страны, где поджаривают людей, раз он даже не разрешил ей смотреть на стрельбу.

– Подозреваю, миссис Крофт и сама неплохо стреляет, – прошептала мисс Харвилл. – Вот только Адмиралтейству это не понравилось бы.

– Почему?

– Ну, если миссис Крофт может стрелять, значит, это могут и другие женщины, а ведь женщин обычно не берут на борт. Если окажется, что женщины могут быть полезны, Адмиралтейству придется нанимать и их. Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, умеет ли миссис Крофт стрелять, но если бы умела, это было бы отличной шуткой.

– Я совсем в этом не разбираюсь, – сказала Элизабет, – но я вам верю.

Пока капитал рассказывал младшим сестрам Беннет и их матери о том, как он едва спасся от пиратов, французских фрегатов и сковородок каннибалов, Джейн и Элизабет обрисовывали мисс Харвилл местную жизнь, достопримечательности и развлечения.

 

– Моя сестра и адмирал отправились кататься на озеро. Интересно, где они перевернутся сегодня? – сказал Федерик в ответ на вопрос Лидии.

– Кататься? В лодке? – уточнила миссис Беннет.

– Верно, в лодке. – У Фредерика было искушение спросить ее, на чем еще можно кататься на озере, но он решил, что это будет невежливо. – Вчера они вернулись промокшими до нитки.

– Оба? – поинтересовалась Элизабет.

– О да. Моя сестра прыгнет за адмиралом, если тот свалится за борт.

– Чтобы спасти его?

Элизабет уже готова была посмеяться над адмиралом, которого пришлось спасть его жене. Тем более что в здешнем озере сложно было утонуть, и это придавало еще больше нелепости всей ситуации.

– Скорее чтобы разделить с ним этот опыт, – сухо отозвался Фредерик. – Они всегда настаивают на том, чтобы повторять действия друг друга.

– Они очаровательны, – тепло сказала Фанни. – Они влюблены друг в друга так, как это обычно описывают в стихах.

– Они ненавидят поэзию, – насмешливо сказал Фредерик. И им бы точно не понравилось стать персонажами стихов Фанни.

– Но я-то нет!

– А жаль.

– А мне жаль, что тебе жаль! – отозвалась Фанни. – Ты помнишь тот стих, который ты написал? Начинающийся с «так сладко поцеловались мы на рассвете»?

Фредерик широко улыбнулся, в то время как все остальные ахнули. Наверняка это из-за поцелуя, решил Фредерик. У Фанни была та же реакция, пока она не дочитала стих до конца.

– Да, только поясни всем, пожалуйста, что я не целовал тебя на рассвете.

Фанни даже не пришло в голову, что ее могут так понять, и она поначалу даже растерялась.

– О, нет. Нет. Но ты коварно заставил меня думать, что пишешь о женщине.

Фредерик продолжал улыбаться.

– Я этого и добивался.

Озадаченные Беннеты стали расспрашивать его, о чем же тогда был его стих, но он не признался.  Тогда они призвали на помощь Фанни, но та, к вящей радости Фредерика, не выдала этой тайны.

Фредерик полагал, что Фанни не понравилось последнее четверостишье, и у нее были на то основания, поскольку в последних строчках Фредерику удалось, наконец, избавиться от серьезности и пафоса остальных частей. Стих получился неплохим, и Фредерик не выбросил его тогда сразу, а теперь нигде не мог его найти. Зато Фанни, кажется, знала его наизусть, и это наводило на определенные размышления.

– Скажи, Фанни, ты случайно не сохранила этот стих?

– Сохранила, – с улыбкой отозвалась Фанни. – Я училась у лучших из лучших.

Эта новость вызвала у Фредерика легкое беспокойство.

– Он был чепухой от начала до конца, – соврал он.

Ему придется как-то убедить ее избавиться от стихотворения, когда они вернутся домой.

Улыбка Фанни стала еще шире.

– Я была бы не прочь научиться писать чепуху.

Чтобы спастись от нее, Фредерик сел рядом со старшей из сестер Беннет и попытался вовлечь ее в разговор. Это оказалось сложной задачей, поскольку миссис Беннет и Лидия отвечали за нее, Фредерика раздражало, что она им это позволяет. Это означало, что мисс Беннет не обладала сильным характером. Она был красивой, но совсем неинтересной.

Хотя в этой семье, в отличие от другой, которую Фредерик когда-то знал, родители не будут против, если он сделает предложение какой-нибудь из сестер, он не планировал ничего подобного. Он пришел сюда, вовсе не намереваясь оценивать какую-либо из барышень Беннет как возможную невесту, но раз уж он невольно оценил одну (наверное, в этом виноват мистер Беннет, обращавшийся с ним как с потенциальным зятем), то теперь вполне может оценить и остальных.

Лидия была, на его взгляд, энергичной девушкой, имеющей на все свое мнение, но ее знания оставляли желать лучшего. У Фредерика сложилось плохое впечатление о Китти и о Мэри, а что думать об Элизабет, он не знал. Она была остроумной и живой, но чего-то ей не хватало.

Удовлетворившись этим анализом, Фредерик снова с интересом вступил в разговор. Если Фанни или кто-то еще спросит, он будет знать, что ответить. В таких вопросах нет ничего хуже, чем быть спрошенным, до того, как ты определился.

 

 

Миссис Беннет предложила молодежи прогуляться, все охотно согласились, и в итоге на прогулке Элизабет оказалась рядом с капитаном Уэнтвортом. И хотя стих о поцелуях поразил ее гораздо меньше, чем ее мать, которая, несмотря на свой возраст, интересовалась любым скандалом, Элизабет все равно была немного заинтригована.

– Скажите, капитан, это была метафора?

– Скорее попытка поддразнить мисс Харвилл, – после недолгой паузы ответил Уэнтворт, – и мне это удалось. Но я предпочел бы, чтобы мисс Харвилл не поднимала эту тему в малознакомой компании.

– Из-за того, о чем это стихотворение?

– Вы не слышали его, мисс Беннет, и не можете судить о нем по одной лишь строчке.

– Если оно так начинается, то можно догадаться, о чем оно.

– Как скажите. Но раз вы так в этом уверены, мне, пожалуй, нечего больше вам сказать, – вежливо, но твердо сказал капитан.

Элизабет решила, что ее догадки относительно стихотворения верны. Чтобы Уэнтворт там не говорил Фанни, стих был о женщине, потому что кого еще можно было целовать? Элизабет было очень любопытно, кого же именно поцеловал капитан, но едва ли он ей расскажет об этом. Джейн полагала, что мужчины не делают ничего подобного, но Элизабет, в отличие от сестры, подозревала, что мужчины позволяют себе гораздо большее, чем просто поцелуи… но спросить об этом капитана Уэнтворта она, конечно, не могла. Вместо этого она поинтересовалась:

– Как долго вы планируете гостить у сестры?

– Так долго, как она меня вытерпит. Скорее всего, я уеду на какое-то время повидать брата. Он хочет познакомить меня со своей женой, которая в любом случае заслуживает больших похвал, чем мой брат в состоянии ей вознести. Однако после того как я у них побуду, я вернусь к сестре.

– Разве вам у нее не скучно?

– Скучно? – удивился капитан Уэнтворт. – Почему мне должно быть скучно?

– Ну, ведь ваша сестра и ее муж гораздо старше вас.

Уэнтворт изучающе посмотрел на Элизабет.

– С моей точки зрения – ничуть, и они вовсе не скучные. А если вдруг над нами нависнет опасность надоесть друг другу, мы всегда можем пригласить к себе друзей.

– Которые все моряки, – высказала предположение Элизабет.

– Разумеется. Моряки – лучшие в мире друзья.

– Вы предвзяты?

– Да.

– Но почему же именно из моряков получаются лучшие друзья?

– Не для вас, наверное, – признал капитан Уэнтворт, – но для меня. У нас одинаковые интересы, мы живем одинаковой жизнью и понимаем, как важно полагаться друг на друга.

– Кажется, это очень тесный круг друзей. Но, – добавила Элизабет, – некоторые из моряков впускают в этот круг женщин. От них требуются те же качества, что и от мужчин?

– Да, полагаю.

– Однако вы лично считаете, что женщины менее надежны, – сказала Элизабет, изучив сдержанное выражение лица капитана.

Тому явно не слишком нравилась эта тема, но он все же разговаривал об этом, а значит, можно было продолжать расспрашивать его.

– Верно. Возможно, поэтому я до сих пор и не женат. Я еще не встретил ни одной женщины, на которую мог бы положиться, – улыбнулся Уэнтворот, но это была невеселая улыбка.

– Тем не менее, в вашем кругу друзей женщины присутствуют.

– Моя сестра, а также миссис и мисс Харвилл живое тому доказательство.

Поняв, что дальнейшие вопросы о качествах, которыми должна обладать жена моряка, будут выглядеть странно, Элизабет сменила тему.

– Если не принимать во внимание ваши приключения с пиратами, были в вашей жизни моменты, когда вы верили, что уже не вернетесь домой?

– Нет, – поразмыслив, ответил Уэнтворт. – Иногда мне было все равно, вернусь я домой или нет, но я никогда не впадал в отчаяние.

Элизабет взглянула на его гордое выражение лица и безоговорочно поверила ему. Не было сомнений, что он был бы невозмутим и уверен перед лицом смерти.

– А капитан мисс Харвилл?

– Он на пути домой, и ради мисс Харвилл я надеюсь, что он вернется целым и невредимым.

 


	7. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

Когда младшие сестры Беннет бросили свои шляпки на дерево, а Элизабет побежала им помочь, Мэри Беннет сказала неодобрительно Фредерику, Фанни и старшей сестре:

– Такое поведение не подобает особе женского пола.

– Мужского тоже, – жизнерадостно согласился Фредерик.

Мэри, не ожидавшая такой реакции, посмотрела на него долгим изучающим взглядом, несмотря на то, что такие взгляды особам женского пола также не приличествовали.

Фредерик продолжил наблюдать за девушками, которые ни на йоту не приблизились к тому, чтобы освободить свои шляпки из плена дерева, ветви которого никак не желали склоняться к земле. Но поскольку барышни, похоже, не имели ничего против такого развлечения, Фредерик решил не вмешиваться.

– Лучше бы шляпки упали вниз, – обеспокоенно сказала мисс Беннет. – Лидия очень расстроится, если не получит назад свою шляпку, она потратила на нее столько времени.

Фредерик недоуменно взглянул на нее, но промолчал. Если мисс Лидия потратила так много времени на эту шляпку, ей не стоило бы забрасывать ее на дерево. Возможно, эта простая логика была недоступна девушкам, а жаль.

– Фредерик, иди и помоги им, – сказала Фанни через некоторое время, устав от наблюдения за бесплодными попытками сестер Беннет достать шляпки. – У тебя никак не получается читать их мысли.

Так как Фанни, будучи женщиной, наверняка умела читать мысли своих товарок, Фредерик вздохнул, подобрал с земли палку и с ее помощью скинул с дерева шляпки. Это было легко. Они сами могли бы додуматься до этого. Они даже могли бы сами это сделать.

– Умный ход, капитан, – похвалила его Элизабет.

– Правда? На мой взгляд скорее очевидный и практичный, нежели умный.

– Я имею в виду то, что вам не пришлось поднимать ни одну из них, – прошептала Элизабет.

– Я стремился вовсе не к этому, уверяю вас, – изумился Фредерик. – Просто это первым пришло на ум.

Поднимать какую-либо из сестер Беннет, чтобы она смогла достать шляпки, пришло бы ему на ум в последнюю очередь.

– Я думала, вы залезете на дерево, – кокетливо заявила Лидия, надев шляпку. – Я уверена, вы это можете, и я удовольствием бы на это посмотрела.

Раньше Фредерик думал о Лидии как о глупой юной девчонке, но ее тон и выражение ее лица, которые он узнал, заставили его застыть на месте и пересмотреть свое мнение. Такое поведение можно было ожидать от девушек в публичных домах или подобных им, живущих за счет своего умения делать мужчинам комплименты. Услышать подобные нотки в голосе Лидии было неожиданно. Фредерик повнимательнее присмотрелся к ней, чтобы найти доказательство или опровержение своей теории, но она по-детски хихикнула и погналась за Китти. Наверное, Фредерик все же ошибается, и она не более чем ребенок, по глупости разбрасывающийся шляпками. Однако когда с ним в последний раз так разговаривали, его собеседницей было далеко не невинное дитя.

– Закрой рот. Ты выглядишь довольно… – Фанни не договорила и поинтересовалась: – Неужели никто раньше с тобой не флиртовал, Фредерик?

Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не услышит – пожалуй, в прогулке с девушками, которые постоянно куда-то разбегались, были свои преимущества.

– В последний раз, когда со мной флиртовали подобный образом, мне назвали цену за такой флирт.

Оказывается, Фанни еще можно было шокировать.

– Но нет, я не предполагаю, что она такая же, – поспешно добавил он, опасаясь, что он слишком жесток по отношению к Лидии.

Это уменьшило шок Фанни, но видно было, что у нее на уме что-то еще.

– Они действительно ведут себя так с офицерами?

Фредерик всегда был убежден, что Фанни хорошо знает об этом, потому что о таких вещах знали все, и ответил немного удивленно:

– Да.

В расширившихся глазах Фанни появилась обеспокоенность.

– И офицеры… платят?

– Некоторые – да. Ты так хочешь выяснить, платил ли я? Можешь спросить меня прямо, я отвечу, – сказал Фредерик и сухо усмехнулся, вспомнив о Софии, которая не раз пыталась узнать у него это, задавая вопросы с различной степени прямотой.

– Джимми, – прошептала Фанни.

– А, вижу, он интересует тебя больше, чем я. Конечно, так и должно быть, но я могу честно ответить лишь за себя. Он со мной такими подробностями своей жизни не делился. Но тот факт, что я не знаю о нем ничего такого, не значит, что он так не поступал, – предупредил Фредерик. Он никогда этим не интересовался и сейчас не желал строить догадок.

– О…

– Это имеет значение? – спросил он, прежде чем осознал, что сморозил глупость.

– Ты еще спрашиваешь? – возмутилась Фанни. – Разве для тебя это не имело бы значения?

– Полагаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы обсуждать это, Фанни, – сказал Фредерик, увидев, что к ним вновь приближаются сестры Беннет.

Такой разговор не предназначался для их ушей. Собственно, Фредерик сомневался, что он подходил для ушей самой Фанни, но она сама это начала.

– Я хочу обсудить это сейчас, – прошипела Фанни.

– И что ты сделаешь, если он не сохранил целомудрие – разорвешь помолвку? – Фредерик не представлял, что такое может случиться. Фанни и Бенвик слишком любили друг друга. Она ждала Бенвика все это время, и теперь вряд ли его бросит.

– Нет, но я буду очень несчастна и дам ему хорошую затрещину, когда увижу.

Фредерик рассмеялся, надеясь, что Бенвик избежит такой участи. Учитывая, как тот любил Фанни, так, скорее всего, и будет.

– А ты? Ты сохранил целомудрие? – требовательно спросила Фанни.

Фредерик помедлил с ответом.

– Меня ты тоже ударишь, если я скажу, что нет?

– Фредерик! – пораженно воскликнула Фанни.

– Ударишь, – сделал вывод Фредерик.

Вся компания продолжила идти вперед, Фредерик и Фанни держались позади всех, чтобы их не услышали. Что считать целомудренностью?

– Я не совсем невинен, но ты и так это знала из моего стихотворения.

Фанни ахнула, и Фредерик счел это очень глупым.

– Фанни, что ты, в самом деле? Что дальше, ты лишишься чувств?

– Я предоставлю твой жене право дать тебе пощечину, – с достоинством отозвалась Фанни. – Не сомневаюсь, она так и сделает, когда обо всем узнает.

– Это будет зависеть от того, с кем у нее будет больше общего, с Софией или с Эдвардом. София принимает на «ура» любые проявления симпатии, Эдвард приходит от них в ужас.

Упомянув Эдварда, Фредерик на минуту задумался о его жене. Неужели брак ничуть не изменил его брата в этом отношении?

– А ты?

От ответа на этот вопрос Фредерику было не отвертеться.

– При определенных обстоятельствах я принимаю их на «ура», – ответил он с некоторым вызовом.

– Раз ты не женат ни на одном объекте этих симпатий, ты не сожалеешь о том, что они имели место быть?

Фредерик поморщился, услышав про женитьбу. Да, он не был женат – кое-что произошло в его прошлом, что препятствовало этому. Он не знал точно, как ответить Фанни, которая вполне справедливо с сомнением относилась к подобному вопросу.

– Фанни, не будь так строга.

Но она все равно одарила его строгим взглядом. Фредерик вздохнул. Он был почти уверен, что ее разочарование в нем притворно, что это уловка, чтобы выудить из него информацию, но ему все же не хотелось, чтобы она думала о нем плохо.

– Я был однажды обручен, а обрученным людям, о чем, ты наверняка хорошо осведомлена, многое позволено. Теперь ты счастлива? Это все, что я могу тебе сказать.

От этого разговора у Фредерика даже заболела голова.

* * *

– Вы выглядите не очень радостной, – сказала Элизабет мисс Харвилл. Она подозревала, что причиной этому послужил разговор мисс Харвилл с капитаном Уэнтвортом, который те вели шепотом совсем недавно.

– Ничего, со мной все в порядке. Я просто хотела бы, чтобы мой Джимми был здесь.

Элизабет немедленно пожалела о том, что сказала в доме.

– Прошу прощения, если мои слова, сказанные ранее, вызвали у вас огорчение, я этого не желала. Я лишь намеревалась заставить понять свою мать, что моряк – опасная профессия, и ей следует смотреть дальше хорошего состояния и офицерской формы, но, боюсь, это бесполезно, несмотря на все усилия.

– Не стоит переживать, я и без того часто беспокоюсь за него.

Они присоединились к остальным, поскольку те остановились перед изгородью, которую можно было преодолеть по проложенной через нее лестнице. Конечно же, Лидия и Китти вдруг оказались не в состоянии самостоятельно преодолеть эту преграду и попросили капитана Уэнтворта им помочь. Капитан любезно согласился. Мэри чопорно отказалась от его помощи.

– Леди не подобает отказываться от помощи джентльмена, имеющего благие намерения, – сообщил ей Фредерик.

Мэри настолько это поразило, что она спрыгнула с лестницы и непременно упала бы, если Фредерик ее не подхватил. Это еще больше привело ее замешательство, и она быстро пошла вперед.

– Вы дурно поступаете, капитан, – хмыкнула Элизабет, подойдя к лестнице, – расстраивая так мою сестру. Не думайте, пожалуйста, что мы все не умеет лазать по лестницам.

Тем не менее, Элизабет позволила Фредерику помочь ей спуститься, что было очень приятно.

– Не отказывайте мне в возможности принести пользу! Должен же я найти какое-то достойное занятие на берегу.

– О, это, несомненно, очень достойное занятие, – заверила его Элизабет, и тут капитана снова позвали на помощь перед другой изгородью с такой же лестницей.

Мэри уже перелезла на другую сторону, что заставило ее засмеяться. Она чувствовала, что та обходительность, с которой капитан с ними обращался, была лишь маской, скрывающей его недовольство, и на самом деле ему вовсе не весело, особенно учитывая, как он время от времени хмурился.

– О чем он может разговаривать с Мэри? – недоуменно спросила Фанни. Среди сестер Беннет были более интересные собеседницы, но, вероятно, Фредерик  всего лишь намеревался уделить всем сестрам равное внимание. Однако для Мэри это вряд ли имело какое-либо значение.

* * *

Почему-то Фредерика заинтересовало твердое убеждение Мэри в том, что считается приличным поведением, а что нет. Пусть ее высказывания и звучали, как цитаты из книг, она, надо полагать, была с ними согласна. Фредерик спросил ее мнение по ряду не очень важных вопросов, и хотя она отвечала поначалу довольно неохотно, вскоре она разговорилась. Увлеченная беседой и активным высказыванием своей позиции, она не заметила, как Фредерик сменил тему и спросил ее о том, в чем раньше ему не приходило в голову сомневаться:

– Как, по-вашему, следует ли девушке прислушаться к родителям, после того, как ей сделали предложение руки и сердца.

– Это ее дочерний долг, – серьезно ответила Мэри.

Учитывая ее точку зрения по другим вопросам, Фредерик не сомневался в таком ответе. И он не удивился, что все в этой местности, казалось, подталкивало его пересмотреть свое поведение в прошлом. У него еще сильнее разболелась голова при мысли, что он сам все эти годы причинял себе боль и не мог остановиться. Его по-прежнему приводило в уныние то, что в его глазах _она_ не переставала быть выше всех остальных, сочетая в себе множество добродетелей и положительных качеств, и в придачу к этому ее решение разорвать их помолвку расценивалось как единственно верное по меньшей мере одним человеком в этом графстве.

На обратном пути Фредерик по большей части хранил молчание, потому что знал, что если он продолжит сравнивать сестер Беннет с _ней_ , то ему не избежать подобных болезненных для него разговоров.

* * *

– Если вы будете везде передвигаться верхом, то простудитесь, – сказала миссис Беннет Фредерику, когда почти все семейство Беннетов вышло проводить его и Фанни к лошадям.

Миссис Беннет уже дважды пригласила их на ужин.

– Такая погода ничто по сравнению со штормом на море, – небрежно отозвался Фредерик.

Вообще-то, он не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, но это не имело никакого отношения к погоде. Все дело было в его прошлом и в том, какое влияние оно имело на его будущее. Да и дождь еще даже не начался.

Фредерик ждал, что Фанни приступит к допросу, как только они отъедут от дома Беннетов на достаточное, чтобы их не было слышно, расстояние, и она оправдала его ожидания.

– Итак… – многозначительно начала она.


	8. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

 

— Ни одна из них, — ответил Фредерик на невысказанный вопрос Фанни.

Они только что покинули Лонгборн, и потому Фанни могла спрашивать его лишь о том, что он думал о барышнях Беннет.

— Я вовсе не об этом хотела спросить в первую очередь!

— Не в первую, так во вторую. Я же отвечу сперва на этот вопрос. Какое впечатление они на меня произвели? Хм, дай поразмыслить…

Он задумался с нарочито серьезным выражением лица, дразня Фанни. На самом же деле думать тут не о чем было: даже после столь короткого знакомства Фредерик успел составить о сестрах Беннет мнение, которое ничто не могло поколебать. Он всегда знал, чего хотел, и часто размышлял о женитьбе. Так часто, что теперь точно определился с тем, какую девушку желал бы взять в жены.

— У каждой из них есть свои достоинства, но ни одна не обладает полным их набором, — ответил он наконец.

— У тебя высокие стандарты, — заметил Фанни.

— Безусловно.

Прежде Фредерик и сам не знал, насколько это было правдой, поскольку за годы службы встречал мало женщин, и вследствие этого полагал, что когда в его жизни их станет больше, он все же сможет найти среди них достойную. Однако теперь он осознал, что даже если познакомится с сотнями дам, ему будет невероятно трудно отыскать ту, что сравнится с _ней_.

Когда они еще общались, да и долгое время после этого, он считал ее совершенством, пока не убедил себя в том, что на столь высокое суждение повлияла его молодость и неопытность. И хотя он не перестал видеть в ней множество положительных черт, кроме, разве что, слабости, он начал думать, что с легкостью найдет похожую на нее спутницу жизни. Ведь должны же были существовать женщины, похожие на нее, так? Он в этом не сомневался.

Фанни его ответ явно не удовлетворил.

— И все же я хотела спросить не об этом. Ты упомянул, что бы обручен…

Искоса взглянув на нее, Фредерик заметил ее неприкрытое любопытство.

— Я не хочу обсуждать это, Фании. У меня и так голова болит.

К счастью, она оставила его в покое и не стала продолжать расспросы, но дело уже было сделано: Фредерик вновь вернулся мыслями к этой теме. Ему было интересно, что означал тот факт, что кто-то или что-то постоянно напоминает ему о _ней_. Да, он бы готов, причем с огромной охотой, осесть и жениться, но не на ней.

Впрочем, даже если бы он желал этого, она наверняка замужем. Фредерик не верил, что она до сих пор не вышла замуж, для этого не было ни малейших оснований. Она бы приняла предложение того, кого сочла лучшей, более выгодной партий, чем он, потому что именно это было важно для ее семьи. Выгоду и положение они предпочитали любви — и она тоже.

Он очень любил Энн. И в этот момент он впервые позволил себе мысленно произнести ее имя. Прежде Фредерик старался не вспоминать его, задвинув на задворки сознания, словно опасаясь, что оно вынудит его признаться в том, что никак не мог ее забыть. Но кто захочет восхищаться женщиной, которая тебя отвергла?

Возможно, если он продолжит поиски, то найдет хотя бы ее бледную копию. Он может немного поступиться красотой, но потребовать большей стойкости характера. Такая женщина просто обязана существовать. Она не будет совершенством, но сможет достойно воспитать их детей, и Фредерик будет ее уважать.

Он только что побывал в компании юных барышень, у каждой из которых, насколько он мог судить, были свои достоинства. Так почему ни одна ему не понравилась?

Мгновением позже Фредерик решил, что он никогда не найдет требуемого компромисса, и это ничуть не помогло ему успокоить нервы, даже наоборот.

* * *

— Он непременно простудится, — повторила миссис Беннет дочерям.

Ее очень волновало здоровье капитана.

— Если так, то и мисс Харвилл тоже, — заметила Элизабет.

Ее новая подруга рисковала подхватить простуду не меньше, чем капитан Уэнтворт, хотя это все же было маловероятно: дождь еще даже не начался.

Мать не проявила интереса ни к словам Элизабет, ни к здоровью мисс Харвилл — ее занимали куда более важные вещи.

— Если он простудится, он не придет к нам на ужин.

— Рада слышать, что хотя бы болезнь ты сможешь ему простить, мама.

— Не дерзи, Лиззи. Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот заболеет.

— Тогда, полагаю, мы не увидим его как минимум неделю, — жизнерадостно ответила Элизабет, подумав, впрочем, что ей тоже будет жаль, если это случится. — Что он тебе сказал, Мэри?

Мэри, гордая тем, что хоть в кои-то веки кто-то поинтересовался ее взглядами, была не готова делиться своими секретами. Только одним.

— Он спросил моего мнения.

— Вероятно, он желает начать праведную жизнь, — усмехнулась Элизабет. — Папа говорит, моряки весьма аморальны.

Отца позабавило бы то, что капитан завел разговор с Мэри, причем непохоже было, что та пыталась наставить его на пусть истинный, да и сам капитан не казался безнравственным.

— Не думаю, что ему недостает морали, — серьезно ответила Мэри. — То, о чем он меня спрашивал, свидетельствует о том, что ему не требуются наставления.

— Должно быть, ты упустила, что он пишет стихи о поцелуях с женщинами, — не веря своим ушам, сказала Элизабет.

Это обстоятельство просто не могло не наполнить Мэри ужасом. Но, как ни странно, Мэри, судя по всему,  было все равно.

— Хотя капитан и мог бы выбирать более уместные темы для разговора, а также сочинять эссе вместо стихов, стих — это не личный дневник.

Идя в компании Джейн в комнату, которую они делили, Элизабет продолжала смеяться над ответом Мэри. В конце концов, той редко удавалось ее поразить.

— Стих — это не личный дневник! — в который раз воскликнула Элизабет.

— Но это чистая правда, моя дорогая Лиззи, — отозвалась Джейн. — Не будешь же ты это отрицать? Тебе чересчур любопытно, о чем они говорили. Учитывая то, что я случайно услышала, я разделяю мнение Мэри о его нравственности.

— Да, не сомневаюсь, что ты в это веришь. Ты о любом бы так подумала. Тебе он по-прежнему нравится?

— Он очень милый, — чуть отстранившись от Элизабет, сказала Джейн.

— Он определенно удачно распорядился своим временем, уделив внимание каждой из нас. Действительно, это было очень мило с его стороны.

Элизабет внимательно посмотрела на сестру: Джейн досталось едва ли не меньше внимания, чем Лидии, что было весьма необычно. Правда, стоило признать, что Лидия настойчиво его требовала, в то время как Джейн никогда бы такого не сделала.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что он не выделил никого из нас.

Элизабет поняла, что Джейн была права: именно эту цель преследовал капитан Уэнтворт. Это также означало, что ни одна из них не заинтересовала его больше других.

— Если не считать мисс Харвилл, которая уже обручена, то да. Это очень расстроит бедную маму.

— А тебе самой не жаль?

— Немного, — призналась Элизабет. Вряд ли им снова встретится такой привлекательный, богатый и обходительный мужчина. — Нам всем должно быть жаль, но мы не можем заставить его влюбиться в кого-то.

* * *

— Смотри, там, между деревьями, твоя сестра и адмирал.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — посоветовал Фредерик. Он был не в настроении разговаривать с ними и, возможно, подвергаться новому допросу. — Они прячутся, только если у них есть на то причина.

По мнению Фанни, они вовсе не прятались, а катались на лодке, о чем она и сообщила Фредерику. Тот немедленно пожалел, что они свернули налево. Если бы они поехали прямо, то не оказались бы у реки. С другой стороны, так они дольше добирались бы до дома. Не было в мире совершенства.

— Отставь их в покое.

— Ты сегодня очень ворчливый, — пожаловалась Фанни.

—  Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — коротко отозвался Фредерик.

— Перебор несмолкающих женщин?

Фредерик изобразил улыбку, услышав ее сочувственный тон. Фанни была хорошей девушкой и не заслуживала того, чтобы страдать от его плохого настроения.

— И это тоже, — согласился он.

— Я умолкаю и поеду побыстрее, — пообещала она, заметив на щеках Фредерика румянец, словно ему было жарко. Толпа болтающих женщин и их бесконечные вопросы и действительно могли ухудшить его самочувствие. — Прости за то, что я мучила тебя расспросами.

— Ты не знала.

Остаток пути они проделали в тишине. Фанни размышляла над тем, что сегодня узнала: Фредерик был когда-то обручен. Это была невероятная новость, хотя, если подумать, она объясняла его сдержанность в отношении женщин. Помолвкой, из которой ничего не вышло, обычно не хвастаются, в крайнем случае, на нее жалуются.

Фанни гадала, что же произошло. Невеста могла умереть или же помолвка была разорвана по другим причинам. Впрочем, если бы она умерла, Фредерик не стыдился бы упоминать об этом. Или это был не стыд, а боль? О чем свидетельствовало молчание Фредерика? Она представила, как девушка сбегает с другим мужчиной или, возможно, говорит, что остыла к Фредерику. Да, это причинило бы ему боль и, вероятно, вызвало злость. Фанни никогда не видела его злящимся и потому не знала, как он выглядел в приступе гнева. Тем не менее, молчание вполне сочеталось со злостью.

Еще могло случиться так, что это Фредерик бросил невесту, но Фанни не верила в то, что он мог быть таким бесчестным негодяем. Нет, помолвка была разорвана не по его вине, девушка либо умерла, либо разлюбила его. Фанни скривилась: бедный Фредерик!

Она вновь прокрутила в голове все, что он сегодня сказал. У него были высокие стандарты… конечно, он не хотел, чтобы его снова бросили. А его замечание о том, что ни одна из здешних девушек не обладала всеми возможными достоинствами, говорило о том, что невеста Фредерика была образцом совершенства. Фанни вздохнула: да, другую такую сложно будет найти.

* * *

Когда они вернулись домой, Фредерик тут же пошел в свою комнату. Он оценил молчание Фанни, но забыл поблагодарить ее за это.

Ему потребовались некоторые усилия, чтобы переодеться к ужину, и он понадеялся, что не заболевает. Разумеется, болеть на суше приятнее, чем на корабле, но ему все равно не хотелось оказаться прикованным к кровати. Лежать, ничего не делая и не имея возможности отвлечься от своих мыслей, казалось ему мрачной перспективой. Однако в данный момент он ничего так не желал, как снять одежду и лечь в постель. А еще ему было жарко.

Когда он спустился к ужину, он обнаружил, что Фанни уже рассказала всем о его плохом самочувствии, и отмахнулся от всеобщего  беспокойства.

— Со мной все в порядке. Я просто лягу спать пораньше.

Он был убежден, что это поможет.

* * *

За ночь состояние Фредерика только ухудшилось, что встревожило миссис Крофт. Он пришел на завтрак, утверждая, что хорошо себя чувствует, но было ясно, что это не так.

— Возвращайся в кровать, — приказала она. — Я принесу тебе все, что ты хочешь.

— В этом нет необходимости, — возразил Фредерик.

— У вас жар, — сказала миссис  Харвилл. — Это очевидно.

— Она отличная медсестра, — сказал Харвилл.

Фредерику было не настолько плохо, чтобы он не смог закатить глаза. Миссис Харвилл и впрямь выходила своего мужа, но, по мнению Фредерика, тот слишком уж восхвалял ее за это. И это не означало, что она была способна разглядеть жар с другого конца стола. Может, у Фредерика и поднялась немного температура, но это наверняка не было так заметно.

— В кровать, — настойчиво повторили обе замужние дамы.

Спорить с матерями и женами, даже чужими, было бесполезно.

— Это потому что я взяла его с собой к Беннетам? — обеспокоенно спросила Фанни, когда миссис Крофт и миссис Харвилл повели своего нового пациента наверх.

— Фанни, мы иногда притворяемся, что обилие глупых женщин сказывается на нашем здоровье, — признался адмирал, — но на самом деле это не так. Только не говори об этом Софии.

Фанни рассмеялась, но тут же снова посерьезнела.

— Значит, это не моя вина?

— Нет, не твоя.

Фанни не была в этом полностью уверена и надеялась, что Фредерику скоро станет лучше.

— Я думала, что он почувствовал себя плохо потому, что сестрам Беннет он понравился больше, чем они ему.

— Хоть я и хочу, чтобы он остепенился, я рад слышать, что он не торопится жениться на первой же девушке, которая ему улыбнулась. Правда, раз их целых пять, тут сложно выбрать.

— Тешу себя мыслью, что мы с вами служим ему хорошим примером,  — сказал Харвилл.

Адмирал Крофт задумался над их браками и тем, насколько хорошими примерами они моги быть.

— Мы нашли жен в портах, друг мой! — добродушно фыркнул адмирал.

— Да, но я дал будущей миссис Харвелл несколько месяцев на обдумывание моих положительных качеств, прежде чем вернулся в Корк.

— Теперь, став старше, я одобряю эту тактику, но если бы у меня была дочь, я не уверен, что разрешил бы ей влюбиться в моряка, который зашел в порт только на неделю и, быть может, не вернется.

Адмирал вспомнил все места, где он бывал лишь однажды и куда не мог вернуться, даже если очень хотел бы, — их было очень много.

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы она немедленно уплыла с этим моряком.

— Скажу честно, я этого не разрешил бы. Думаю, я согласен только на сыновей.

Фанни тихо слушала их разговор, размышляя о том, что нечто подобное могло случиться и с Фредериком: возможно, он встретил свою невесту там, куда никогда не вернулся, или отец девушки возражал против их союза. Последнее было весьма вероятно: профессия моряка была полна неопределенностей, и нельзя было винить отцов в том, что у них были сомнения относительно таких мужчин. Даже адмирал Крофт и капитан Харвилл так считали, хотя сами когда-то поступили совсем по-иному.

— Но если вы так беспокоитесь за брата, неужели вам будет легче с сыном?

— Да, потому что он может привести домой совершенно ужасную… — тут адмирал осекся и, кашлянув, продолжил: — Чем они моложе, тем более склонны совершать ошибки, чем старше — тем больше вероятность, что они выберут кого-то недостойного.

— Фредерик еще не так далеко зашел, — убежденно сказала Фанни.

Он никогда не выберет кого-то недостойного.


	9. Глава 8

  **Глава 8**

 

Поскольку София и Фиона по очереди сидели с Фредериком, забота о детях легла на плечи Фанни. Она искренне их любила и привыкла учить, но в этот момент она слишком беспокоилась за Фредерика, чтобы наслаждаться общением с ними. Лихорадка унесла ее родителей, и она боялась этой болезни. Она была рада, что ей не надо приглядывать за озорным малышом, только за Люси и Фредди, но никак не могла сосредоточиться на этом занятии.

Когда вечером Фредерик заявил на ужине, что с ним в порядке, Фанни поняла, что это вовсе не так, даже несмотря на день, проведенный в постели. После ужина он снова вернулся к себе, охотно послушавшись сестру и миссис Харвилл, чего Фанни от него не ожидала.

На следующий день он вообще не спустился вниз, хотя София сказала, что он съел свой завтрак, обед и ужин, хотя и с меньшим, чем обычно, аппетитом. Фанни, тем не менее, была уверена, что ему становилось хуже.

Если бы он попросил, Фанни непременно его навестила, но Фиона сказала, что не желал ничьей компании. Он был слишком гордым, чтобы допустить, чтобы его увидели в таком состоянии даже близкие друзья, и лишь вынужденно терпел своих сиделок. Адмирал Крофт и капитан Харвилл, которым также было отказано в посещении, восприняли это более философски, чем Фанни, которую они не переставали заверять в том, что Фредерик в надежных руках.

Однако они не учитывали, что Фанни теперь волновалась сразу о двух мужчинах, которые были ей дороги, поскольку капитан Бенвик еще не приехал, и ее тревога возрастала с каждым днем. Он уже должен был бы быть в Незерфилде, и Фанни боялась, что что-то случилось либо с ним самим, либо с ее письмами ему. Брат убеждал ее, что если бы письма по какой-то таинственной причине и не дошли до Бенвика, тот, конечно же, попытался бы выяснить, куда она уехала. Но это было слабым утешением, учитывая, как много писем она ему отправила.

* * *

Миссис Беннет распространила приглашение на ужин на всех новых обитателей Незерфилда, хотя, конечно же, в первую очередь вся мощь ее гостеприимства предназначалась капитану Уэнтворту. Поэтому новость о том, что он заболел и не придет, стала для нее огромным разочарованием.

— Заболел! Надо было оставить его у нас, — в сотый раз повторила миссис Беннет. — Я видела, что он заболевает. Если бы он остался у нас, не разболелся бы окончательно.

— Моя дорогая миссис Беннет, — сказал мистер Беннет,  весьма сомневавшийся в том, что все случилось бы так, как хотела его жена, — как, по-вашему, он сумел бы избежать болезни, останься он здесь?

— О, не действуйте мне на нервы! Вас ничуть не заботит его состояние.

Этого мистер Беннет не мог отрицать.

— Я скорее склонен полагать, что у нас он заболел бы еще сильнее. Кто, как вы считаете, ухаживал бы за ним у нас? Девочкам я бы это не позволил, остаемся мы с вами, а на моем попечении он точно скончался бы.

— Мистер Беннет! — воскликнула миссис Беннет, чьи нервы были в полном расстройстве.

— Что я сказал не так, Лиззи? — спросил мистер Беннет у дочери. — Разве странно, что я не хочу, чтобы мои дочери находились рядом с молодым мужчиной, лежащим в кровати? Был бы он беден, я бы еще подумал, но он состоятелен, так что нет. От этого были бы одни проблемы.

Лиззи рассмеялась.

— Папа, ты не должен смеяться над его состоянием, которое, я уверена, действительно тяжелое. В записке из Незерфилда говорится, что миссис Крофт не придет к нам на ужин, потому что будет присматривать за братом. Ни одному взрослому мужчине не понадобилась бы сиделка, если бы он не был тяжело болен, верно?

— Я тоже так подумала, — сказала Джейн.

— Хорошо, милые, раз вы так говорите, то я тоже буду так думать. Ради вашего блага надеюсь, что он не умирает. Ведь если он скончается, у нас определенно будет меньше тем для разговора.

Хотя вечер миссис Беннет и был испорчен, но немного, поскольку, с молодыми мужчинами или без, ей всегда нравилось давать званые ужины и выставлять на стол свою лучшую посуду. К тому же, возможно, капитан Уэнтворт спросит у друзей, как прошел ужин, и миссис Беннет хотела, чтобы ему рассказали только хорошее.

На ужин пришли адмирал Крофт и капитан Харвилл с женой и, конечно, сестрой. Не только капитана Уэнтворта не было среди них — миссис Крофт также осталась в Незерфилде. Ее отсутствие, скорее всего, осталось бы незамеченным, если бы адмирал Крофт не повторял о нем постоянно. Об отсутствии капитана Уэнтворта жалели все.

В первую очередь все обсудили здоровье капитана, и адмирал Крофт заверил всех, что тот не умирает: у него лишь жар, и заботливая сестра кормит его с ложечки и вытирает ему лоб. Адмирал также добавил, что его собственное продолжающееся существование наглядное доказательство того, что миссис Крофт была отличной сиделкой.

Однако Элизабет, внимательно наблюдавшая за мисс Харвилл, заметила на лице той сильное волнение, и потому не поверила адмиралу. Позже, когда у них появилась возможность поговорить наедине, Элизабет не упустила эту возможность:

— Вы обеспокоены, — сказала она мисс Харвилл.

— Да, но, вероятнее всего, это пустяки, — отозвалась мисс Харвилл, подбадривая себя саму. — Просто мои родители умерли от лихорадки… Мне было бы легче, если Джимми был здесь.

— Мне очень жаль. Но адмирал говорит, что капитан Уэнтворт в надежных руках.

— Да, говорит, — с сомнением отозвалась мисс Харвилл. — Я знаю, что за капитаном Уэнтвортом хорошо ухаживают, но что они смогут сделать, если у него смертельная болезнь? И что, если Джимми на корабле тоже заразился лихорадкой?

— Шансы, что два друга-капитана, находясь в разных местах, одновременно заболели смертельной болезнью, крайне малы.

— Я постараюсь в это поверить, но это все равно не улучшит здоровье Фредерика.

Элизабет не знала, что в принципе могло ему помочь, кроме заботы миссис Крофт.

— Миссис Крофт не очень расстроилась, что не смогла прийти?

— Она единственная женщина, кто мог остаться с ним. Я предложила посидеть с ним, но она и слышать об этом не захотела. Интересно, почему?

— Но вы же обручены с другим мужчиной, мисс Харвилл.

По мнению Элизабет, это имело значение

— Да… зовите меня Фанни, кстати. Так вот, я не думаю, что присмотр за больным означает лишь подавать ему воду, — сказала Фанни, многозначительно посмотрев на Элизабет. — Надо еще брать на себя все, что он привык прежде делать самостоятельно, но теперь не может, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Незамужней девушке не полагается это видеть. Он и не хотел, чтобы я это видела. Фредерик и помощи сестры не желал, но вынужден был ее принять, а на помощь Фионы согласился лишь потому, что Софии надо иногда отдыхать.

— Это звучит не очень… — Элизабет поморщилась, не договорив.

— Не очень романтично? Согласна. Никто не сидит возле его кровати, читая ему стихи, вокруг только ведра и полотенца. Почти как когда мой брат вернулся домой раненым.

— Я видела, что он немного хромает, — сказала Элизабет, имея в виду капитана Харвила, разумеется. — Все было так плохо?

— Да, — ответила Фанни просто. — Но он любил нас и ни за что не оставил бы одних.

— Можем мы поговорить о чем-нибудь более приятном? ‒ Элизабет не слишком любила подобные темы и, вдобавок, ясно видела, что чем больше Фанни думает об этом, тем больше расстраивается. ‒ Думаю, для вас так будет лучше.

Фанни на секунду задумалась.

‒ Вы заметили, что у меня будет еще одна племянница или племянник?

‒ Да, у меня возникли такие подозрения, ‒ улыбнулась Элизабет. В возрасте миссис Харвилл это была первая мысль, приходящая в голову при виде ее. ‒ Сколько их уже у вас? Я их еще не видела.

‒ Люси, Фредди и Мэри. Они еще маленькие и поэтому не выходят за пределы поместья. Сегодня утром я давала Люси урок музыки. У нас дома нет пианино, поэтому я решила воспользоваться этой возможностью. Сомневаюсь, что у них когда-нибудь будут деньги на учителя музыки. Хорошо, что Люси, кажется, не особо талантливая. Было бы жалко, если бы у нее был дар, но не было денег его развивать. ‒ Она сделала паузу и продолжила: ‒ С другой стороны, все зависит от того, какое состояние будет у Джимми, ‒ может, мы и сумеем купить пианино. Я бы этого хотела. И, конечно, Люси всегда сможет на нем играть. А вы играете на пианино?

‒ Только чуть-чуть. Я нечасто практикуюсь.

‒ У вас или ваших сестер есть новые пьесы? Те, которые знаю, уже очень старые, им не меньше пяти лет.

‒ Мы так стараемся не отстать от моды, что нашим только четыре! ‒ рассмеялась Элизабет. ‒ Но я шучу: у нас найдется несколько новых пьес. Идемте в музыкальную комнату, я покажу.

‒ Это замечательно. В Незрфилде есть пианино, но нет нот, ‒ сказала Фанни. ‒ И до того, как я выйду замуж, я не могу их себе позволить.

Какое-то время они изучали нотные листы и играли музыкальные отрывки, и Элизабет подумала, что если бы неподалеку от нее жила такая подруга, она бы практиковалась гораздо больше. Играть с Фанни определенно было приятнее, чем Мэри ‒ единственной в доме, кто, кроме Элизабет, занимался музыкой.

‒ В Незерфилде еще кто-то играет на пианино? ‒спросила Элизабет.

‒ Фредерик немного, но ценитель из него лучше, чем музыкант.

‒ Вы с ним кажетесь добрыми друзьями.

‒ Он мне как второй брат. И, вдобавок, в таких обстоятельствах, как сейчас, когда все вокруг состоят в браке, мы с ним в одном положении. Нам помогает только то, что мы оба умны. Если бы я была глупой маленькой сестренкой Томаса, Фредерик вряд ли захотел бы со мной общаться.

‒ А, так вот какой он человек, да? ‒ снова рассмеялась Элизабет.

‒ А вы нет? ‒ парировала Фанни. ‒ Он достаточно терпелив, чтобы ровно общаться со всеми, но по-настоящему предпочитает дружить с определенным типом людей, я это хорошо знаю.

* * *

Оставшийся в Незерфилде Фредерик был далеко не счастлив. Нет, не потому, что пропустил ужин в Лонгборне, но потому что был абсолютно беспомощен и ужасался тому, что вынужден прибегать к помощи других, и это в придачу к тому, что он ужасно себя чувствовал. К счастью, о нем заботилась родная сестра, и он умолял ее не передавать его попечение миссис Харвилл, но София мягко, но твердо сказала, что другого выхода нет и что ей время от времени надо отдыхать.

‒ Фиону не волнуют подобные вещи, ‒ заверила его София.

‒ Зато меня волнуют!

Фредерик не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его в подобном состоянии. Подпустить к себе одного человека он мог, это еще куда ни шло, но двоих ‒ уже перебор. В моменты, подобные этому, он жалел, что у него не было жены. Терпеть заботу жены не то же самое, что заботу сестры или жены друга.

‒ Это временно. Ты же знаешь, что не можешь пока справиться со всем самостоятельно. ‒ София видела, как он пытался это сделать.

‒ Очень жаль! Это кошмар какой-то.

В ответ София погладила его по голове. Его отношение к сложившейся ситуации было ясным как день, и она жалела Фредерика, что также его ужасало.

‒ Дорогой маленький братик, ты что, думаешь, что я этим наслаждаюсь?

‒ Наверное, нет.

‒ В любом случае это мой долг, и я буду рядом, пока это необходимо. Но только и ты должен простить мне гримасы, от которых я иногда не могу удержаться.

‒ Не обращайся со мной как с младшим братом.

‒ Но ты же и есть мой младший брат, ‒ со смехом ответила София.

Это Фредерику тоже не нравилось.

‒ Я уже много лет не ребенок и не беспомощен, если вообще когда-либо был таким.

‒ Я знаю и изо всех сил пытаюсь не делать твою жизнь еще более невыносимой, чем она есть сейчас, но ты должен позволить мне помочь. Ты очень отличаешься от моего постоянного пациента: он любит, когда я за ним ухаживаю.

‒ Должно быть, ты считаешь меня неблагодарным, София, ‒ немного виновато сказал Фредерик. Он ценил ее присутствие и надеялся, что она об этом знала, но она заботилась об адмирале как жена, а это другое. ‒ Ты очень добра, но я все же хотел бы иметь возможность обходиться без тебя.

‒ Тогда просто прими мою помощь, и скоро она тебе не понадобится. Не потому что я тебя уморю, само собой, ‒ добавила она с подбадривающей улыбкой.

‒ Только ты можешь шутить у постели смертельно больного!

‒ Как я уже сказала, я привыкла к другому пациенту, но, вероятно, ошиблась, и вы не так уж отличаетесь друг от друга, ‒ заметила София. ‒  Еще один смертельно больной нашелся!


End file.
